Lady Shihoin
by auroraxisabella
Summary: Hisana is reborn into the Soul Society and is pushed to marry into the noble Shihoin clan. With no memories of her former life or love she is plunged into uncharted waters with twists and unexpected turns. Will she do her duty or fall in love again...
1. Prologue

My name is Hisana, I was born thirty years ago in the south 77th rukon district. Life was rough but I had a gift, a gift that would save me from death and consequently become a reaper of death. I entered the Academy and completed my six years there. Never was I at the top of my class in zanjitsu or kido but I excelled at hakuda and shunpo. Upon my graduation from the academy I secured for my self a position in the stealth force under Captain Sui-Feng. I committed my self to the Onmitsukido it was my pride and my duty. But as I saw myself rise through the ranks of the stealth force I found my self twisted in a fate I could not undo. Higher and higher I rose and tighter and tighter fate wrapped its claws around me digging me into a life I knew I wouldn't survive no matter how strong I became. Ironic, I left the rukon district to live my life free and yet here I sit like a caged animal unable to undo the bonds that fate has on me.

On the outside I appeared strong, in control and content, but on the inside I was screaming.

Six months ago the Captain made me head of the stealth force. It was an honor and a privilege to lead those I respected so much. Not long after the Shihoin clan suggested I take over full command of the Onmitsukido. With their support I became the Commander in Chief of the stealth force under Captain Sui-Feng. I was grateful for their support. I felt truly acknowledged for my hard work and dedication. However, not long after it was the Shihoin clans wish that I would marry their heir. I was dumbfounded they insisted a union would be beneficial to my career. A true accomplishment they suggested I would never be able to match. But the truth was, ever since Yoruichi Shihoin the former Captain of the second division and Commander of the Onmitsukido abandoned her post the Shihoin clan lost their position with the second squad, along with their power over the stealth force. The heir to the Shihoin clan was talented without a doubt but he was not exceptional as a noble should be. I was right when I thought they had seen something in me, they had acknowledged my talent and saw what I was and what I could be. They figured they could use my power to their advantage and put the power of the stealth force back in their hands by having me marry their heir. Accepting a commoner into a noble family is against the law and would tarnish the bloodline, but the Shihoin clan saw past all that and believed if I was strong so would be my child and therefore their next great heir.


	2. Before the Engagement

I do not own Bleach.

Before the engagement…

"Commander, your presence is requested by the elders of the Shihoin clan later today."

"Will you be accompanying me Captain?" I asked with hope as I kneeled before her with my head bowed.

"Not this time, they requested your presence alone. You should get used to dealing with them on a regular basis, as the Commander in Chief you will be seeing a lot of them. Although they don't have a member of their family in direct control of the stealth force they do like to keep their influence over them. "

Captain Sui-Feng spoke forceful and direct. Surely I would not disappoint her by letting her know I was scared. No all she needed to know was that I was proud and I was content and I felt completely accomplished. I couldn't have dreamed for a better position.

"Yes Captain."

I stood up and bowed before I left, I was careful not to let her see my eyes. Although my face was mostly covered my large violet eyes could be seen between the gapes in the fabric and I could never hide my true feelings. My eyes were like windows to my inner world. Although I excelled at secrecy and stealth I could never hide my emotions from anyone when they looked directly into them.

The Shihoin manor was breath taking with out a doubt. Even though I have been here more than a few times I was certain there was something I didn't see before. Though I always walked the same path past the main gate and entered the same rooms where I would meet the clan's elders I was sure I had not seen that flower before or that painting last time. I always wanted to explore their gardens, I loved the out doors and I loved watching the sun set while being surrounded by trees, grass and flowers. It was so peaceful, just a small peace of heaven in a life surrounded by death.

Traditionally as a member of the stealth force I would wear my black attire that covered my face. Normally I would never be seen as the Commander in Chief without it to prevent anyone form discovering my true identity. Although I felt I had nothing to hide it was a good precaution in case I went undercover. On the plus side I could walk to the tea house with out anyone staring and whispering that's the Commander of the stealth force, unlike any of the Captains. But no whenever I came to the Shihoin manor I came as Hisana in my regular shinigami robes. I wore my zanpakuto horizontally behind my back like traditional members of the stealth force. I left my hair down it was shorter in the front and I had some whips in my face but the back I let grow out to the lower part of my waist. My face was uncovered and my large violet eyes could be seen in their full glory.

When I entered the main hall where the elders gathered I found them already sitting at the table. It was long and wide and sat about fifteen of the highest ranking in the clan. There was a cushion in the center of the room before them where I knew I would kneel and be questioned about the stealth force's latest occupation.

"Welcome Commander, please have a seat. We trust that everything is going well in the stealth force since we last spoke?"

At the center of the table the leader and the eldest man there spoke. His words were gentle and curious yet there was a demanding respect about him that I am sure only a noble could achieve.

"Yes my lord everything is well."

"Good, we wish to talk no more of the Stealth force. Rather there is something more important that we wish to discuss with you today. An opportunity that would secure for you both position and power."

"You are a beautiful, talented and enchanting woman Hisana" an older woman a few seats down interjected.

"Although you are a commoner we recognize your talent and the vastness of your spiritual pressure is… intimidating. As nobles we may cast away those who are less fortunate than ourselves in every way, but you have enchanted us all" replied another elder.

"It is our devout hope that you will accept our proposal" the older woman pleaded.

"Hisana it is our wish that you marry our heir and become the next Lady Shihoin." Stated the leader.

What? Are we really having this conversation? No. They've gone absolutely insane. Looking up at them they seem to be completely serious. I doubt elders have a sense of humor anyway, and if they did they just got me good, real good.

"…uh"

Hmm… still no 'gotcha ya!' I must be dreaming. On the other hand I wouldn't be dreaming about this…

"Please Hisana take some time to think about this. We know this must be completely unexpected but we wish to hear a favorable answer soon," said the old female elder.

"I… don't know what to say…"

"Just consider it, we know you can understand the significance the position holds, not to mention the influence it will have on your career. A woman of your stature surely understands a true accomplishment when faced with it. " Stated the eldest noble.

"Yes. My lords. I understand."

The walk back from the Shihoin manor was a like a drunken daze from the local pub. I soon found I was standing in front of a pond staring into the sunset. What do I do? What do I choose? Do I have a choice?


	3. The real Lady Shihoin

The real Lady Shihoin…

The nights were long and the days seemed longer. But I knew they would want my decision soon. I thought I would consult my Captain to get her opinion on the matter, but I guess I should have already known what she would say.

"They want you to what? That's ridiculous, and your standing here asking me what you should do. Isn't that obvious?"

"I am speechless at their proposal, and flattered that they would even think it. But I don't want the burden of being a noble, or the constant scrutiny from the other clans."

"Hisana they don't want you to become Lady Shihoin because they want to benefit you, they are doing to regain control of the Stealth Force. Nobles do not recognize love as a purpose of marriage; rather they view it as an opportunity for power and position. A commoner as yourself rising to become Commander of the Stealth Force and a Lady to one of Soul Societies noble clans is something that has never happened before. You would be a fool to not accept this opportunity."

She was right it was an easy decision to make. I never really considered falling in love or getting married. I always focused on the task at hand and getting stronger to become a better leader. Duty before self is a motto I committed my self to live by and I guess by fulfilling their request I was also fulfilling mine. So why do I feel like I have the weight of the sea resting on my shoulders?

News travels fast in Soul Society, especially when it involves one the four nobles houses and one of the said houses heir getting married. I was currently at the Shihoin manor, standing in front of a mirror getting my make up hair and dress put on all at the same time. Today was the ceremony in which they would introduce our engagement to the world or at least to all the people in the world who they thought mattered. All of the noble houses would be there, everything had to be perfect, I had to be perfect. The servants were fussing with me in every way possible. It was horrible I wanted nothing more than to be left alone. When everything was said and done I had a few stray wisps dangling in my face but the rest of my hair was pulled back and twisted into an elegant array of swirls at the base of my neck. I wore a simple yet elegant silk pink kimono that probably cost more than I made in year, even as Commander of the Stealth Force.

I could hear voices coming from the gardens so I knew there were a lot of people here. It was almost time to face the monsters with their hard masks and fake manners. I didn't grow up as a noble so I guess it is unfair for me to pass judgment on them. But something deep down inside of me knew how they really were, and what they really thought. I was about to step into the lion's den, I had a sense of déjà vu but some how I didn't feel quite so comforted by the thought.

"It is time," a servant said standing in the doorway.

With a deep breath and my head held high I took a step forward and vowed to not let them see my weakness.

The party was going smooth, there was the mindless chit chatter that I found almost second nature. Nothing real was discussed. The mask I painted on my face seemed to be holding up. I looked humble and content but all I wanted to do was run far, far away where they could never find me. My soon to be husband Shina Shihoin was by my side and seemed to excel in these type of gatherings. But of course he was used to them he had been raised to be noble and such attributes came with years and years of training. The heir to the Shihoin clan was a handsome man if I had anything to be grateful it was that he was not a hideous monster on the outside, which would make this union a little bit easier. On the inside was a completely different story, but I vowed that I would not assume he was a bad character until I had the seen the monster for myself. Like me he was third seat, against his families desires he never excelled in hakuda or shunpo so he was not in the second division. Currently he was in the sixth division under Captain Kuchiki. He was a tall lean built man; even with his clothes on I could tell there was muscle protruding from his frame. He had tan skin and dark purple hair and is eyes were almost black. Unlike me he seemed to learn how to mask even his eyes so no one could break through. Although he seemed trained to conceal his emotions he also seemed trained in conversation. He could hold an interesting conversation with just about anyone and he knew how to make even the elders laugh. I must admit if he could make the elders laugh then I was truly impressed.

My admiration was short lived when I heard some shouting towards the gate of the manor. Before I realized it there was a tall beautiful woman standing before me staring at me judging me. She was beautiful she had tan skin like her cousin and dark purple hair that she wore in a ponytail. However unlike him she had stunning yellow eyes that I felt could see straight through me. I knew this woman I had seen her picture in the second division head quarters as well as at the Shihoin manor. This was the former Lady Yoruichi Shihoin, and former Commander of the Onmitsukido as well as Captain of the second division. This was the lady I was to replace. After a long stunned gaze I bowed deeply before her.

"So this is the woman that going to take my place as Lady of the Shihoin clan and more importantly the Commander in Chief of the Stealth Force."

"Please Lady Yoruichi, do not make a scene," begged her cousin.

"Oh don't worry I didn't come here to stop the union I came here to see for my self if this young new Commander has what it takes to be fully qualified for the position. What do you say Commander? Lets take this out back to the training grounds before to many people realize I am here."

"Lady Shihoin… I am sorry but I am not fit to fight with you I am in a silk kimono." I said with very little dignity I felt I had left.

"Ha! If the Commander of the Stealth Force cannot fight in a kimono then I am afraid the Shihoin clan is doomed to failure. Besides…" she said as she stepped closer and leaned in "would you really rather stay at this boring party surrounded by these peacocks?"

"Um…" she did have a very good point.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi but we are expected to meet with Captain Kuchiki any minute now. As head of the Kuchiki clan a proper introduction to the future Lady of the Shihoin clan in necessary." Shinta stated firmly.

"Oh little Byakuya will get over it don't worry about that!"

And with that statement I felt myself being pulled fast and before I realized it I was on the Shihoin training grounds with Yoruichi standing across the field on the other side of me.

I didn't stand a chance against this woman I knew that before I even laid eyes on her. She was a legend in the second division; she was even stronger than my Captain. No matter how much stronger she was I was not about to shame my pride. I would fight her and I would lose but would prove that I was as capable leader as she was. I knew she left for reasons I could never understand and I knew that even though she was no longer banned from Soul Society she was still an outcast from her clan for abandoning her position. I also knew that when it came down to it all she cared about were her men, and all I cared about was mine. It didn't matter if she was stronger I was still committed to leading the people I respected.

The fight started out with hakuda, she was fast and she was better but she still couldn't get a hit on me. I was an expert at hand-to-hand combat I was trained by none other than Captain Sui-Feng, even in a fight with her I was almost on par… almost. I felt bad for ripping the kimono but it was bound to happen under the circumstances. In the end I held my own and I knew she was more of a master than I could have ever dreamed her to be.

"Not bad Commander, you still need a lot of work, but you have my approval. I guess the Shihoin clan really does know what they are doing."

"Please Lady Yoruichi your praise is not needed." I replied as I bowed my head.

Behind Yoruichi a distance way I could make out my future husband walking towards us and next to him I assumed was the Captain of the sixth squad Byakuya Kuchiki. Yoruichi looked back at them then back at me, and a look of surprise or was it panic splashed across her face. She grabbed me by the front of my kimono and in flash we disappeared from the manor.

"What are you doing Yoruichi?"

"Saving you."

"From what?"

"The party. Oh don't tell me you want to go back. I can see it in your eyes you looked terrified."

Blushing I said, "I didn't know it was that obvious, that's something I'm going to have to work on."

"I think it would take more than one lifetime for you to learn to conceal your emotions from your eyes" she said sniggering.

I spent the remainder of the evening with her. We sat under a tree by a pond somewhere in Seireitei drinking tea and discussing strategies. It felt like an interview. She would give me scenarios and ask me what the best course of action was. But then she would tell me stories about Captain Sui-Feng that was very amusing. Who knew the Captain was such a softie. She told me that her cousin wasn't such a bad guy compared to many of the other nobles.

"Why are you agreeing to marry him? Don't you want to get married to someone you love?" she asked.

"I never really considered it to be honest. I doubt I could ever fall in love. Falling in love is a sign of weakness; people you love are people who can break you." Deep down I knew this was the truth. I cared for people, I was passionate for my comrades in particular and I would be defeated by my emotions when one would be killed. "But the idea of falling in love with someone and losing them or worse hurting them was something I vowed to never let myself fall victim to."

"That's to bad. Falling in love can hurt but there are so many other emotions that are part of being in love, that make it worth all the pain." As she said this she stared off into the horizon, I sensed there was something else behind her words but I was to scared to ask.

XXXXXXXXX

Please comment and if there are any questions please don't hesitate to ask. There is a lot of set that has to happen until I get to the Hisana Byakuya part. Next chapter is a little fluffy but has a lot of back ground story and important view points.


	4. Duty and Desire

Duty and Desire…

A few days later…

"Hey little Byakuya"

"Did you successfully scare off the new Commander of the Stealth Force?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't think so, she seems tough enough to me," answered Yoruichi.

"To bad I didn't have a chance to met her, I would have liked to met the future Lady Shihoin"

"Meh, its nothing you haven't seen before." Yoruichi said playfully. "If you want to get an idea of what she looks like just take a look at your sister." As she said this she eyed him teasingly making it very clear she knew something he did not.

Byakuya would not be pulled into one of her games. It had been a long time since he had let _her_ get the best of _him_.

~x~

Life was getting more and more stressful for me. Not only was I the Commander of the Covert Ops but also now I had to prepare for a wedding to become Lady Shihoin, and as fate would have it rumors of a new enemy were spilling in from all sides of the Stealth Force. Captain Sui-Feng and I spend endless hours going over reports together trying to come to some sort of lead. No one had died… yet. It was the responsibility of the Stealth Force to prevent a disaster if they could see it coming. Something was wrong but who was behind it and why. I had a feeling we were being penetrated from within but who had issues with the Gotei 13? That was laugh able many people didn't like the way Soul Society dealt with things. 'Act first ask questions later' that was an unspoken motto the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13 followed. I thought back to when the poor Rukia Kuchiki was sentenced to death by the sokyoku just for giving her powers to a human. It was quite ridiculous but not even her brother the famous Byakuya Kuchiki head of the Kuchiki clan questioned the motives of Central 46. No one did, like robots they followed through with their orders. It was unbelievable that ryoka were the ones to see the light and save the day. Since then my faith in the justice of the Gotei 13 was swayed. I didn't trust the system but I swore to protect my men and up hold the law, I wasn't at liberty to question the function of the Soul Society. Not yet anyway. I decided that when I became the Lady of the Shihoin clan I would use my new position to fight to change the ways of Soul Society. Even if I didn't succeed at least my voice would be heard.

"Commander an emergency Captains meeting has been called. I want you on standby and if you hear as much as a whisper I want you on it," ordered Captain Sui-Feng.

"Yes Captain."

"This could be the key we've been searching for to uncover the mystery that's been surrounding these reports."

"Yes. I understand Captain."

I didn't know what they discussed in the Captain's meeting nor was it my place to ask, but Captain Sui-Feng wanted me to put the Stealth Force on full alert. She also informed me that it was the Captain Commanders wish that the Sixth squad assist us in our search mission. Apparently the sixth squad sent out a troop to an area to do some digging and never reported back in, or so Shinta told me. Captain Sui-Feng never informed me of the details that were irrelevant to my mission. She believed it was my duty to complete my mission and not question anything. If there was anything I didn't agree with her on it was her blind devotion to the law.

The sun was setting I was kneeling down next to my Captain. We were in the assembly grounds of the second squad facing the Covert ops. She had just given her final orders to the Stealth Force and we were waiting on Captain Kuchiki to arrive with the sixth squad so I could dismiss them and began the mission. It was my Captain's and Captain Kuchiki's desire to complete the mission in the dark. It was a smart decision the Covert ops were unattainable in the light but they were even more untouchable in the dark. In the dark is where we functioned best.

Finally third seat Shinta Shihoin, Lieutenant Renji Abari and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki entered the second squad's assembly grounds and stood in a row facing the Stealth Force. It was time; Captain Sui-Feng gave me the cue to dismiss the Stealth Force, which would signal the beginning of the operation. I stood up walked in between the two captains and stood at parade rest in front of my troops. At this they came to attention and yelled "Huh." I looked at them and took in every one of their eyes, and then I reached behind my back for my zanpakuto and kneeled in front of them plunging my sword into the concrete ground with my face down. At this they were dismissed and flash stepped out of Seireitei.

Although Captain Kuchiki was long past letting Yoruichi Shihoin know when she was getting to him, the truth was what she said about the new Commander looking like Rukia did spark curiosity within him. It was impossible he wasn't even going to consider it. But here he was standing in front of the Covert ops trying to get a look into the eyes of the new Commander. She pulled out her sword and plunged it into the ground, then she stood up took a few steps forward and Byakuya curiously studied her sword. The hilt was average nothing particular about it. The hilt was weaved with white and mint green silk on it. He sighed; he had seen this hilt before. Even if it was not extraordinary he had to keep in mind anyone's zanpakuto could have this hilt.

~x~

I reached back for my sword and flashed step out of Seireitei with the Stealth Force. It was a grueling job shunpoing from meeting point to meeting point in an attempt to see if anything was discovered. By the looks of it didn't seem as if we were going to discover anything with this mission. I heard that Yoruichi and the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki had entered the Soul Society. What ever was going on has sparked their interest as well, or maybe the Captain Commander requested his presence. Either way even though the kid was strong and stopped Aizen in his tracks I still had no reason to believe he that he couldn't have his own agenda. Its not paranoia that made me question everyone's motives it was good training. Trust is blinding when it is not given in moderation. As leader of the Covert Ops I knew this better than anyone

XXXXXXXXXX

I know this chapter is a little bland but I promise the next chapter will not be. Also just so everything is clear Hisana's future husband is Shinta Shihoin I apologize for not stating that sooner. Next chapter is called: Chaos and Treachery. I will have it up very soon.


	5. Chaos and Treachery

Chaos and treachery…

Yelling and fluctuations in spiritual pressures caught my attention and made my heart race. Something was happening and I was far from the where the disorder was taking place. Immediately I shunpoed towards the spiritual pressure as if I was racing a bullet train. My heart pounding in my chest and my adrenaline peaking I finally got to where the commotion was and I gasped, No! This wasn't happening.

Chaos was one way to describe it treachery was another. I couldn't believe my eyes the unwavering, law enforcing Byakuya Kuchiki was cutting down my men. Everyone was confused no one dared attack the sixth division Captain, not that they stood a chance if they did. Either number one they didn't react because they were loyal to him as a Captain or number two they were scared of him and knew that a fight was useless.

Call it stupidity or irrationality but I didn't hesitate to try and stop him. Raising blades against Byakuya Kuchiki was something that made me very, very uneasy. Not because he was stronger than me, or the fact that he was a noble, or because he was a Captain. No it was because he was the living-breathing embodiment of Daiou Yuki, the snow king my zanpakuto.

The snow king like Captain Kuchiki was breath-takingly handsome. Also Captain Kuchiki like Daiou Yuki was aloof and unresponsive. I had spent long nights and countless hours staring into this face learning from him. Yet here I was staring into the exact same face fighting to keep my life. It was the first time I had actually seen Captain Kuchiki up close, it shocked me how similar they looked, down to the facial expression and every line. Fighting him was like a dance a deadly, sinister and fluid dance. He easily blocked all my attacks and would not tear his eyes away from mine even for a second. Even though he wore his facial features in a carefully placed mask there was a hint of puzzlement and curiosity I could see in his eyes, a look that I never saw in the snow king.

I spun and twirled my sword in my hands clashing metal against metal neither of us faltered. Despite that fact I felt like he was toying with me like he was testing my reaction. I felt like a mouse in the hands of a hungry cat playing with its food. I tried to use hakudo against him I realized he was not very good at it so he kept an arms length distance from me. He was faster than I was and when he decided he was done playing this game he shunpoed out of my reach. I was not about to let him get away so easily.

I shouted "Hado number 61: rico jorcuro!" I missed. Behind me I heard someone shout 'Nii-sama!' but I ignored it and was about to go after him when someone stood in front of me blocking my path and my sword. She was petite like me and her eyes looked just like mine large and violet her face was a little bit different but the resemblance made me pause for just a moment. She looked fierce like she wanted nothing more than to kill me. I used a sword technique I learned from Daiou Yuki that had my blade slide close to her hilt and disarm her. As her sword fell I stepped over it on the ground and pointed my sword towards her neck. Then I realized this must be Rukia Kuchiki I had no desire to fight her she was only trying to protect her treacherous brother. Pointing my sword to his sister's neck right when he was about to spare me was probably not the best thing I could have done. Byakuya pulled out his sword held it up in front of him and I knew what was about to happen.

"Scatter Senbonzakura."

I had to release my sword I had no other choice. As a member if the Covert Ops releasing your sword was a sign of failure that you could not take out your opponent through stealth. I shouldn't have expected any less of myself fighting against a Captain. But nonetheless it was still a sign of failure.

I unsheathed my sword put my left foot in front of me and threw it into the air saying "shatter the world Daiou Yuki" my zanpakuto spun into the air and changed forms. It had a white blade and mostly white hilt with some mint green weaved into it. At the end there was a white ribbon a few feet long that only enhanced its beauty. If Rukia Kuchiki has the most beautiful female zanpakuto I definitely had the most beautiful male. I spun in place and caught it by its hilt ready to face his attack.

Out of nowhere Yoruichi appeared stepping in between our head to head attack. I stopped immediately in my tracks. Wide eyed I gasped "Yoruichi?"

"Sorry Commander but I can't let you fight each other." As she said this she had a sad look on her face as if she had to do something that she knew would hurt someone she cared deeply about. She looked back at Captain Kuchiki then back at me with the same despair in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She shunpoed towards me and before I knew what she was doing she stole my head covering exposing my face to the world.

I heard Rukia gasp and I looked back over at Captain Kuchiki, the mask was gone all that was painted on his face was complete and utter shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth was a little open. He gasped "Hisana."

I didn't understand, this man couldn't have known who I was but I took advantage of the moment of confusion and flash stepped behind Captain Kuchiki with my sword at his neck and said "hado number 61: rico jucoro." I had him I watched as my spell crashed into him pinning him where he stood. Wait… no. He was gone. All my spell caught was his haori. I glanced to my right and I saw him standing there. Instinctively I threw my sword at him like dagger and he blocked it with this sword. All signs of whatever made him shocked was gone and the mask had returned displaying no emotion. My zanpakuto fell to the ground by his feet and he picked it up studied it for a moment then took off with it.

Wait! No that's not what was supposed to happen. I took off after him with no plan or any idea as to what I was going to do or how I was going to get my sword back.

~x~

Hisana… no it can't be that's impossible. But Byakuya couldn't suppress smile across his lips and could help but reminisce of a better time 65 years ago…

XXXXXXXX

Yay so they finally met. To anyone who thinks that making Hisana's zanpakotu similar to Rukia's is unoriginal I have a perfectly good reason. The reason is because their zanpakotu's are brother and sister it was intentional that they look alike. The next chapter is a flash back called: Reminiscence.


	6. Reminisce

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Reminisce…

_It was about mid afternoon the sun was high in the sky and it was a warm summer day. Hisana was outside hanging the sheets up to dry, deep in thought when she didn't even notice a young man creep up beside her and steal her sword right out of her sash._

_As soon as she felt it leave her she swirled around shouting, "Damn you Byakuya!" with her fist raised. "I'm not in the mood today!"_

"_Why don't we change that then," remarked a smartass Byakuya._

_Hisana determined to not get involved in his usual antics just turned back around took and deep breathe and continued her usual chores for the 13__th__ squad._

"_If you think I'm going to give you back your zanpakuto just because your ignoring me then your are sadly mistaken." Byakuya said as he wondered over to a near by pond. "Well if you insist on not getting it back from me then I'll just throw it in the pond" he said smirking as he raised his hand ready to throw it._

"_You wouldn't" Hisana yelled as she ran towards him._

_And so the chase began, Byakuya was a master of shunpo and took pride in the fact that she could never catch him. But it wasn't fun unless she thought she stood a chance. Byakuya ran for the tops of the trees to give him some camouflage so he could sneak up behind her. _

_Hisana followed him shouting "give me back my sword Byakuya!" _

_When Hisana ran into the trees she lost sight of him, then she saw him behind a near by tree and swirled around to catch him but at the same time he swirled around to scare her and they collided into each other. Hisanas hands grabbed the front of his robes and Byakuya lost his footing on the branch that he was standing on and fell backward grabbing Hisana by the hand to bring her down with him._

_Hisana screamed the whole way down and landed on top of him with a large grunt on both of their ends. It was far from over, Byakuya took advantage of the fleeting moment of confusion and tried to flip over and pin her down but Hisana was a better at hand to hand combat and flipped him over again, at the same time she reached by his side and pulled out his zanpakuto then pinned him to the ground with her knees on either side of him. She held his zanpakuto in her hands unsheathed ready to slit his throat. Byakuya was stunned for an instant and for a moment considered the position they were in. His eyes lingered on his sword for a second then up to Hisana's face when he gave her a huge grin._

"_It seems as if you won this time," he said smiling at her. "Your sword my lady," Byakuya said as he gestured to give her sword back._

_Smiling Hisana said, "it seems I have, thank you."_

_Hisana got off him and put her sword back in the sash on the left side of her body then decided that wasn't the best place for it and began readjusting her zanpakuto to a better position and said "you've never been any good at hand to hand combat."_

"_And you've never been very good at shunpo," stated Byakuya while watching her. _

"_I guess we still have a lot to learn form each other" she said when she finally decided it looked best behind her back and unsheathed her sword to see how easily she would be able to react with it there. "Now I'd like to see you try and steal it."_

"_Haha" Byakuya laughed, "You look like you're from the Covert ops."_

"_And what's wrong with that?" Hisana asked. "I am good at Hakudo and my shunpo is good enough to get me in."_

"_Your not serious are you?"_

_Facing away from him Hisana's face turned serious again and she had same expression on her face that she was wearing earlier. "I already got in Byakuya, are you happy for me?" she asked barely turning to see him._

"_What? …no" Byakuya's expression became blank and deep within his eyes burrowed a troublesome look. _

"_Hey you guys what happened to hanging the sheets Hisana?" Yelled a young man with spiky black hair and a grin on his face._

"_Lieutenant Shiba, I'm so sorry I was just distracted for a moment" Hisana replied as she ran towards him, away from Byakuya. Leaving him wondering why the fates decided to take his friend away._


	7. Present day Pandemonium

Present day Pandemonium…

I was running faster and faster jumping from rooftop to rooftop unable to catch him, unable to stop him or take back the heart of my soul that I had so foolishly thrown at him. What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking… I reacted. I am so foolish. Even worse why am I chasing after him? Surely I did not have a death wish. Fact of the matter is that if he stopped to face me I could easily be defeated. But I had to get my Zanpakuto back the snow king probably wouldn't speak to me for months if I let some crazed Captain run away with him. Not that he took much pleasure in talking as it is. It took me much longer than most proficient soul Reapers to even get him to tell me his name. Although I encountered him many times in my inner world and dreams he would always leave me hanging when I would ask him his name. Part of the reason I was so well trained in Shunpo and Hakuda is because I have such a stoic zanpakuto. He was truly deserving of his name the Snow King. Yes, he was a king in every way down to his arrogance, pride, and demeanor. On occasion when he really got me fired up I would refer to him as snow white, oh the power of a death glare. If he had the power to kill people with his glares then I would be an untouchable opponent.

A sudden appearance of an orange haired Shinigami brought my thoughts back to reality and whipped the smirk off my face. Ichigo Kurosaki I knew of this man well though I never actually seen him up close in person. And even though I knew he was strong I also knew that he knew almost jack about hand-to-hand combat and I could use that to my advantage.

"I don't want to have fight you but I will if you insist on fighting Byakuya," he said.

Is the Ichigo Kurosaki the one who infiltrated the soul society in order to protect Rukia Kuchiki as well as justice really siding with the trader?

"Why are you protecting him? You don't even know his motives."

"Do you?" he asked.

"No, but he turned against his squad as well as my men therefore I have no reason to trust that his motivates are honorable and he must be accounted for."

"I don't know who you are lady and I haven't known Byakuya for a long time but I can tell you that what ever he did I trust that he did it for a good reason, and you shouldn't be so quick to judge until you know the full story."

What? I am being lectured by a child?

"An act that involves the sacrifices of their own men is disgraceful and will feel the wrath of the law!" I shouted.

"With out justice and truth the law is nothing, you are so blinded by your laws that you fail to see the truth!"

What? how did this conversation turn into me being blinded by the law? I was many bad things I was sure but blinded by laws definitely did not hit my top twenty. On the contrary I thought my ability to see past the obvious to the truth even if that meant it was against the law was one of my greater accomplishments.

"Look Substitute Shinigami you are neither a Captain or a Lieutenant so I suggest you step aside and let this issue be settled by the courts."

"I guess you leave me no choice then."

"No I guess I don't!" I shouted.

I ran at him at full speed, a fight with Ichigo was probably better fought without the distraction of the snow king. If I had the snow king on me then I probably would resort to using him. But now that I was zanpakuto less I had no other choice but to rely on my other talents. He was fast but I was slightly faster. As I shunpoed towards him he took at swing at me but as he did this I slid like a base ball player trying to get a base and kicked him in the stomach. Like I mentioned before a fighter with brute force had no chance against hand-to-hand fight with a Covet Ops princess like me. I just had to make sure he didn't use his special technique, and to avoid that mishap meant I had to stay in close proximity of him. I punched, kicked and dodged as much and as quickly as I could. But he was becoming aware of my strategy I could tell. I had to end this quickly.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

He was still close to me but he decided to use it anyway. This kid is reckless, I guess that is part of what makes him such a good fighter. I just hope he didn't cast it strong enough to kill me. He was in such a close range that I had to chance of out running it so I put up the strongest defense kido I knew and closed my eyes hoping to be able to open them again.

XXXXXXX

Theres two short chapters, the next chapter is very long. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys it as much as did writing it.


	8. A Red Rose in Winter Snow

I do not own bleach.

_A red rose in winter snow…_

_The rain was beating down in the 78__th__ district of rukongai. It was nice to hear the rain; to listen to it beat against the windows and echo through the wooden rooftops. Hisana was taking refuge in some unknowing storeowners attic listening to the rain falling. Thinking, wondering… fantasizing of a happy life with her sister by her side. A life where she didn't always have to watch her back or steal just to feed herself. A life where she didn't have to choose to leave her sister behind. Life was difficult in the 78__th__ district but in time Hisana learned how to avoid trouble and learned when to go out and when not to. A few brushes with some nasty men taught her the hard way to defend herself. Although she was a petite and fragile young woman she knew how to pack a punch and speed was always her ally. A gurgle echoing form her stomach told her it was time to go hunt. Hisana didn't always hunt the way normal people did, no Hisana's version of hunting meant skewering the street venders to see who wasn't looking so she could grab some lunch. This was dangerous and Hisana wasn't always the stealthy type either. But she was a fast runner. However today stealth proved to be her ally. She quickly pocketed some apples and walked away not looking back in fear that the guilt in her eyes might give her away even though her hands had not. _

_~x~  
><em>

_Byakuya Kuchiki was working his way through the mass of nasty peasants that the littered the streets of the 78__th __district of rukongai. Accompanying him was his archenemy and superior Kaien Shiba. Not only was he in displeasing company but he also felt extremely dirty and wanted to hurry up and get this mission over with so he could go take a shower. And if someone else smacks into his shoulder again he was going to mince them with senbonzakura._

"_That look does not beseech your face Byakuya. Are they really all that repulsive to you?" Kaien asked._

"_Common sense tells me that I cannot get sick by brushing up against these disgusting people, yet my eyes tell me a different story." Byakuya replied eying the peasants with a disgusted look on his face. _

"_That's pretty cold Byakuya. You don't feel the slighted remorse for their conditions?"_

"_Why should I? If they don't like their life then they should change it. Besides you know as well as I that people who are sent to the lower districts of rukongai did terrible things in their life in the world of the living."_

"_That's just a myth that nobles tell themselves so they can sleep at night."_

_Glaring at his Lieutenant Byakuya said, "Considering all the bad things that happen here, I believe there is some truth to it."_

_Just then the seated officer and Lieutenant saw a hoard of children running towards them at full speeding carrying jugs of rice and water with a man behind them yelling, "get back here you thieves!" Byakuya glanced over to Lieutenant Shiba with a look that said 'see what I mean.' Desiring to not intervene yet knowing that someone breaking the law right in front of him was something that he could not ignore, even if they were children. Kaien not wanting to intervene for a completely different reason was at that moment regretting the oath he made as Shinigami. _

_The two of them tired to catch the children but to their dismay they children weren't getting caught that easily. However, Byakuya managed to catch one of them by the back of his shirt._

"_Child, do you not realize that stealing is against the law?" Byakuya asked._

"_Get your fucking hands off me you filthy shinigami!" yelled the kid._

"_You little brat how dare you and your friends steal from me your going to pay for everything they stole from me!" yelled the old vendor._

_At that moment Hisana witnessed a child get caught stealing by a Soul Reaper and a vendor. Knowing all to well what happens to thieves when they get caught she knew she had to intervene. _

"_Give the child to me Shinigami I'll teach him a lesson so he never be able to steal with that hand again." The vendor yelled as he grabbed the child by the hair and attempted to drag him away._

_Taken aback Byakuya would not hand over the child. He knew of the law in Soul Society but he didn't know how preserved the law was in this area of the rukongai. He wanted to let the child off with a warning and pay the old vendor for his troubles but part of him told him that was not the 'right' thing to do. Yet he had a feeling that what ever the vendor thought the 'right' thing to do was probably even more of a crime._

_At that moment fate came crashing down, in the form of a young woman sliding knocking the vendor and Byakuya down at the same time. Hisana grabbed the kid's hand and yelled "come on run for it!"_

_Byakuya going into Shinigami mode jumped to his feet and shunpoed in front of the young woman stopping her in her path. _

_Hisana gasped in horror of the quickness of the handsome shinigami. She had never a met a soul reaper face to face before. She yelled to the child "go, run, I can handle them!" Frightened the child ran off without looking back._

"_You foolish woman. What do you think you are doing? It would be smart for you to mind your own business," Byakuya said as he gazed into the large violet eyes of the woman standing before him._

"_What the fuck do you think your doing you slut! Now you are going to take responsibility for what those kids took from me," shouted the old vendor._

"_Now, now take it easy she was just trying to protect that child. Surely you will not hold her accountable for his thievery," Kaien stated._

"_What this slut has done is far worse! She aided in an escape of a robbery which is an action that is just as bad as the thievery itself!"_

"_Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you just got yourself into?" Byakuya asked. "It would have been more beneficial to you if you just minded your own business."_

"_More beneficial to me?" Hisana stated glaring at the handsome shinigami. "How is watching a poor starving child struggling to live in the rukongai get caught by a couple of dim-witted, arrogant, shinigami and not doing anything about it beneficial to me?"_

_Byakuya was taken a back at first not by her words but by her conflicting appearance. She was small and petite and though her voice was soft she had a demand in her voice that only the best-trained nobles could accomplish. "What that child did was against the law, perhaps this place would not be so bad if laws were not broken. A example should be set starting with that child." Byakuya stated staring into her eyes feeling himself being pulled into their depths._

"_This is the 78__th__ district of the rukongai the law doesn't exist out here. We do what we can and what we have to in order to survive, somebody like you would never understand what its like to fight every day just for the right to breath." Hisana glared at him she hated this man and hated stupid Shinigami who knew nothing of what its like to live in a place as horrible as the 78__th__ district. _

"_Silence! The law is final." He yelled closing his eyes forcing them away from being lost in hers._

_Slightly above a whisper Hisana said, "the law is nothing without truth and justice, and there is no justice in the 78__th__ district of the rukongai."_

"_I'll show you the true justice of the rukongai bitch!" bellowed the old man. He stepped towards her passing Byakuya when suddenly Byakuya blocked his path._

"_Leave her she is not the one you want."_

"_No your right she's better, I'm sure she can find some way to repay me." The vendor said eyeing her hungrily. _

"_I said leave, I will not repeat myself." Byakuya almost whispered it but the death glare that accompanied his words along with the slight motion towards his sword made the merchant step back._

"_So… I see… So much for the law." The old vendor said, he understood his position and backed off leaving Hisana there with the two Shinigami._

_Byakuya knew he had not up held the law but for some reason he didn't want anything to happen to this woman, he felt he had to protect her from everything. She was like a delicate flower that was being scorched in the desert sun. He thought she was beautiful there was no doubt about that in his mind at all. Despite the dirt that clung to her clothes and her cheeks she held and elegance about her that all the training in the world the female nobles went through it was beyond reproach compared to her. Not to mention the way she spoke to him, even though her voice was soft and gentle no one had the nerve to speak to him like that and he knew he should be angry but the only feeling that was tingling his insides was curiosity. Nevertheless he knew that her beauty was something that was to be admired and never touched especially by someone like him. _

"_Well that was interesting. Hey you must be hungry, why don't we go get something to eat and get to know each other a little better?" Kaien asked Hisana._

"_Screw you I don't want your charity." Hisana said forcefully as she walked away turning her back on the two men._

"_Wow isn't she a little spit fire. What was that you were saying about all the people that live in the lower districts of the rukongai? Because based on what she just did I would have to disagree." He noted to Byakuya._

"_Hmm… So it would seem." Byakuya said staring at the girl as she left._

_~x~  
><em>

_A few days later and the rain was still not letting up. Byakuya was sitting in the porch of his bedroom at the Kuchiki manor listening to the rain falling thinking. He kept thinking about the enchanting girl from the rukongai, he didn't understand why she fascinated him. She was like a red rose in winter snow, so fragile, breakable and completely out of place. It annoyed him to the core to imagine how some young woman could make him think about her. It was usually the other way around. Byakuya Kuchiki was admired by women as soon as he hit puberty whether it was his good looks or his money and family name but worst of all he knew it. His grandfather would always tell him to keep not only his temper and hot headedness in check but also his ever-growing ego. He never gave those silly girls a second thought, and this would piss his grandfather off to no end. Byakuya was young, naive, yet handsome and powerful which was a bad combination. Although he had been in the Soul Society for about 50 years he appeared as a young man of about 19 in looks and immaturity._

_He stood up very upset and in denial and decided to go for walk in the rain._

_At the same time Hisana was roaming the streets of the 78__th__ district. She had a new lead, rumors of a child that had the same eyes as her had been seen recently in this particular area of the rukongai. She knew she should have stayed inside due to the rain not many people were out and that was not a good thing. Most of the people that lived in the rukongai were up to no good and something inside kept warning her to find cover for the remainder of the day. But Hisana was determined when it came to her sister. She abandoned her as a baby, risking her life to find her would be a small price to pay._

"_Hey sweetie wha'cha doin out in the rain?" A dirty heavy man asked looking her up and down taking in her wet clothes that clung to her body._

"_Yea why are you out in the rain don't you know you can catch a cold? Why don't you come with us we'll take care of you for the night," said another man just as dirty but had a thin frame._

"_No thank you" Hisana replied as she walked away hastily. _

"_Awe come on baby, were not all that bad, we'll be gentle." Said the heavier man._

_Hisana kept walking ignoring their banter, her heart began to race and tears started to form in her eyes. 'Shit I should have taken cover' she thought to herself. She quickly turned the corner of the building and began to run. _

_She ran as fast as she could but she was stopped by a thin framed man standing in front of her attempting to block her path she froze and then was grabbed from behind by the heavier set man. He pulled her into an empty shack kicking and screaming Hisana was not going to give it up with out a fight. The heavyset man threw her against the wall knocking the air out of her lungs. She clawed her nails into the skin on his face as he attempted to shove his tongue down her throat. _

"_Hold her down!" The larger man yelled to his thin companion._

_Hisana shaking in fear and pulsing with adrenaline pushed against the heavy man with everything she could muster and saw a flash of light erupt from her hand and saw the man get thrown to the ground. Shocked and confused she let her guard down for a moment when the thin man took advantage and grabbed her wrists over her head._

"_Oh I love it when they fight back, it so much more enjoyable when it's a challenge." The heavy man growled in between pants. _

_The thinner man that took her by her wrists pulled her over a table on her back. While the heavyset man place himself in front of her ripping her dress open up the middle of the front exposing her thighs._

"_When your done I'm next," commented the thin man with excitement written across his dirty face._

_The heavy man pried her legs apart and began to undo his pants. Hisana looked away screaming she buried her face in her arm and prayed it would soon be over. _

_The sound of blood and the lack of pressure holding her hands together made her look up. She gasped at the man that was standing in front of her; he was not the man that had attacked her. It was the handsome shinigami from a few days ago. Even though he looked disgruntled then the look on his face now was absolutely livid, and his sword was dripping in blood. She noticed then that the man that was standing over her had been stabbed from the back and the man that was holding her down had his throat slashed, both lay dead on the ground. Sobbing Hisana laid back down covering her face with her hands. She felt so vulnerable she was soaking wet her thighs exposed and what wasn't exposed was dripping wet and clinging to her. Frozen from the shock she just laid their sobbing._

_Byakuya was livid, more than livid he had never felt so angry in his life. How could these men do this to her? No there were not even worth enough to be called men they were ravenous animals that should be exterminated. He stared down at the sobbing beautiful woman he didn't know what to say or what to do to console her. He thought maybe he should just leave but that wouldn't be right she would be an easy target for someone else. He had nothing to cover her with but his own robes and he was sure that she would probably get the wrong idea and it would traumatize her more if he attempted to take them off to put on her. He decided to step out of sight untied his shihaksho and his under robes then put his shihaksho back on. He went back to her and draped the white robe over her. At the feel of his under robe on her skin she broke from her sobs and wrapped her arms around him sobbing uncontrollably into his neck. He scooped her in to his arms and sat on the floor holding her, letting her cry for what seemed like hours._

_When Hisana woke the next morning the feeling of soft fresh sheets caused her to sit straight up and gasp. She was used to waking up in different places but she was not used to sleeping in a bed with freshly laundered sheets. Trying to catch her breath from her shock she looked around and realized she must be at an Inn that was clearly not in the 78__th__ district. Attempting to remember how she got there a wave of dread washed over her and tears begin to spill over her eyelids. She instinctively looked under the blankets and saw that she was wrapped in a white robe, his white robe. Utterly humiliated she remembered clinging to him sobbing; she had never felt so vulnerable in her life. She realized in her fit of crying she must have fallen asleep and he must have left her here at this Inn, or maybe he was still here? Although she was indebted to him she prayed that he had just left her there she couldn't stand to see his face again after such a mortifying circumstance._

_A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. "Ma'am may I come in?" asked an old woman._

"_Yes…"_

"_Dear child you look horrible. Your friend is down stairs waiting for you, he doesn't seem like the patient type so I came up to see if you were awake."_

_Oh god he was still here._

"_I brought you a towel and a new kimono from the gentleman and the bath is ready for you."_

"_Thank you" was all Hisana managed to blurt out. _

_She took as long as possible in the bath and getting ready hoping that the lady was right, that he wasn't the patient type and decided to leave since she was taking so long. Knowing her fortune she wasn't going to be so lucky. Sluggishly she decided to walk down stairs, any longer and he would know what she was up to and come looking for her. She felt her heart start pounding in her chest as she approached the main lobby of the Inn._

_Of course he was there, he was sitting at a table that opened up to the garden. His head was facing the opposite direction that she was standing in but like magic he turned to face her as she walked over to the table. _

_He looked up at her not saying a word he just stared. She felt her self blush, she wanted to say something anything to end the awkward silence but she could think of nothing and do nothing but look back in the piercing stare he was giving her. She tore her eyes away from him and wrapped her arms around her body to keep herself from running away. _

_Finally after what seemed like eternal state of shame he said, "Please sit."_

_Hesitantly she obliged. He continued to look at her; she felt his eyes judging her she could almost hear his thoughts radiating from his eyes. She wanted to run, and never look back and never see the handsome face of this man ever again._

_Looking down at her hands she said "thank you for the kimono sir."_

_No reply, she looked back at his face. He just continued to study her. After a long moment he said, "I trust you slept well?" _

"_Yes," was all she managed to say._

"_Why were you wondering the streets in the rain? I am sure you are aware of the implications of such actions are dangerous."_

_Shocked by his directness and unprepared to give an answer she just stared at him._

" _I apologize its not my place to question your or scold you, but if I may suggest that you never wonder the streets of that district when it is so deserted. I am sure what ever brought you out there yesterday was not worth your life." _

"_You don't know that."_

"_If you trying to suggest it was then what good is it if you are dead?"_

_Hisana could say nothing to that and just stared at him._

"_You do not have my sympathy, I think you are a foolish woman not only because you put yourself in that position but also because of that child you saved. People who are in bad positions only stay in bad positions because they choose to. You have a choice."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_You could leave the 78__th__ district and become a Shinigami, you have the power you must have realized that by now."_

_Hisana looked down at her hands. A choice? She never thought about it. He had a good point. She could stay in the rukongai stealing to feed herself or get a job and maybe just maybe she would find her sister, then what? She could still barely keep herself alive let alone another. And he was right what good was she to her sister if she was dead? _

"_Just consider it." Byakuya said as he got up and headed towards the door to leave._

"_What is your name?" Hisana asked._

"_Byakuya."_

"_Just Byakuya?"_

"_Yes, that is all that is relevant."_

"_Thank you Byakuya, for saving me," Hisana said._

"_Your welcome." He said almost smiling before he turned and walked out of the Inn. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

In this flash back Byakuya is about 19 years old and still hot headed, although he tries to cover it up with his austere mask he can't help but let it slip out. Hisana is also very young about 17 years old and though she appears as a tough cookie she's also naive and a coward.

Please commento..


	9. Reason Beyond Doubt

Reason beyond doubt…

It's been far too long, I am sure I should have been hit by now. I slowly cracked my eyes open and all I could see in pink. It looked like a waterfall of cherry blossom petals blocking, protecting me from his ultimate attack. I don't understand cherry blossom petals that can only be…

The petals dissipated back to the owner. "Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

I was stunned was he just protecting me? But why I thought he was a traitor, it would be advantageous for me to be defeated. Then why?

"Hado number 61: Rico Jucoro."

I barely saw the flash of light when I realized I was pinned down by his spell. He tossed my sword back to me and flash stepped away leaving me there confounded.

"Hey wait… What the hell was that all about Byakuya?" Ichigo called after him following him into the night.

~x~

It was a past lunch by the time I felt myself coming back to reality. I was dreaming again and again the dream was fading, leaving me with a sense of loss and abandonment. Although I didn't remember the dream nor ever did, I felt a sense of familiar sadness…

When I woke up I realized I was in the squad four barracks. Other then feeling that every limb was being held down by imaginary weights I was completely fine. I was groggy I needed tea and probably some sake but I wouldn't divulge myself. I felt lost and confused I had so many questions. I needed to get out of here.

After I was dismissed by Captain Unahona I left squad four and found myself wondering around deep in thought. I kept replaying the battle over and over again in my thoughts. His actions made no sense, there was something else behind the curtain I just needed to know what. I decided, it would be wrong of me but I had to know. By the time I got there it was almost dark, a small orange line could be seen in the horizon where the sun was about to leave the world in complete darkness. I walked past the gates of the sixth squad hoping he was still here. A light could be seen shining through the window so I headed towards the Captains office.

I knocked on the door and heard a tired voice say, "Come in."

"Lieutenant Abari, my name is Hisana may I have a word with you?"

"Hisana? Who exactly are you?"

"I am so sorry, I forget people do not know me by my face. I am the new Commander of the Omnitsukido. I know this is unorthodox but may I ask a few questions about your Captain?"

"Oh, so you're the one he fought right before he left. You don't appear to be injured." He said looking me up and down.

"No. That is part of the reason why I am here."

"Well I guess, what do you want to know?"

Stepping into the office and closing the door I asked, "the obvious, first of all do you know what he is up to?"

"I wish I did, Captain Kuchiki keeps to himself. He wouldn't drag anyone into whatever he's up to anyway his pride wouldn't allow it."

"I assume that you think whatever he is doing is for a greater purpose?"

"I have no doubt in my mind."

"There are no hints or clues as to what he is doing or where he is? As his Lieutenant he must have left you some kind of connotations to his actions."

"He did not."

"Pardon my intrusion Lieutenant I just wish to understand the situation better."

"I have told you everything I know which isn't much more than anyone else."

"I see, please understand Lieutenant that this conversation cannot leave this room."

"Sure no problem." Renji replied with indifference.

"Good night, try to get some rest." I said turning back to smile at him.

"Yea, you too." He replied with blood shot eyes.

It was times like these when I wished I had someone to confide in, someone I could talk openly to and voice my concerns. But out of trepidation I closed off the world never allowing anyone close enough to hurt me or me hurt them. The feeling was foreboding it would pass with time just like everything else. But despite the logical reasoning I could help but let the sense of loneliness wash over me.

~x~

My fellow squad members were a mess a good portion of them was still in the fourth division. My conversation with Lieutenant Abari didn't help much to my dismay. He didn't tell me anything I wouldn't have assumed on my own. It had been a few days since the incident; the Kuchiki clan was in up roar. The Shihoin clan was keeping a very watchful eye on their future heir. Knowing he was part of the sixth squad he was a very likely candidate to be in on whatever the Head of the Kuchiki clan was doing. But Shinta seemed to be just as lost as his Lieutenant. Since the clash Shinta and I were seeing more of each other outside of the Shihoin clans arrangements due to the fact that a lot of Shinigamis from my squad and his were in the fourth squad barracks getting treatment. Majority of them were still unconscious from the battle. When they woke there were a lot of questions to be asked. When I passed Shinta in the halls he asked me to met with him later by the lake behind the sixth squads training grounds.

I stood by the lake waiting for him to come, I was a bit nervous although we had conversations in passing it was always like a business arrangement. We never met on our own or had a personal conversation. I felt a familiar reiatsu approaching so I turned towards the sensation to greet my visitor.

"Good afternoon Hisana."

"Good afternoon Lord Shihoin" I said bowing before him.

"Please just call me Shinta. It appears that both of our squads are a mess."

"Yes" I replied keeping my head down.

"I am sure you have a thousand questions to ask?"

"It is not my place to ask questions Lord Shihoin."

"Hisana I wish you would take down your barriers and let me in."

I looked up at him into his black eyes. His eyes were misleading; they were dark and mysterious, dangerous even. They did not fit his airy personality at all.

"It's true I have a thousand questions to ask but I am sure you wont be able to answer one of them."

"Perhaps instead you should voice your concerns with me?"

Sighing I looked away, he was not a monster, he was not like all the other nobles Yuroichi was right.

"I just don't understand why he did it? Why he attacked his own men? Why he left? It goes against everything he stands for," I said starring across the lake.

"Captain Kuchiki is someone I try not to understand. I am sure he has he reasons and I am sure those reasons will come to the surface soon enough and he will resume his role in the Gotei 13 as well as the Head of the Kuchiki clan."

"How can you be so sure? How can you trust him?"

"I just do, I have known him since I was a child. Although we have our differences I know he would never turn traitor. The question we should be asking is not why he attacked his squad but what caused him to believe he had no other choice."

"You are a wise man Lord Shihoin, the Shihoin clan is lucky to have you as their heir. Despite your and everyone else's trust in him I still cannot comprehend sacrificing my own squad members for the sake of something greater."

"If you knew him you would understand."

At that I couldn't help but smile, he made it sound so simple. Being around him talking to him was as easy as breathing. I felt myself lower my defense, and the tension that I had been carrying around with me wash away with the breeze that flowed through my hair. He was looking at me not piercing me just studying me with compassion in his eyes.

Although part of me felt a little more relaxed and rational after my conversation with Shinta the other part of me was burning with questions. There was still one thing on my mind, Daiou Yuki my zanpakuto. Before facing Captain Kuchiki I knew my zanpakuto resembled him but not until a few days ago did I realize how much. I felt like I knew this man like I had known him my whole life. It was surreal how similar they were but why was all I could think. In all the time I was a Soul Reaper I never heard of anyone's zanpakuto resembling a person. I had no relationship with Captain Kuchiki so why did my zanpakuto take on the same personality and looks of another person? The best way to uncover any information was to read reports so I decided to go to the library and do some research on it. If there were any cases that's where I would find out about it, assuming that someone actually reported their zanpakuto looking like someone who existed.

Somewhere far away...

"Are the men in position?"

"We need more time."

"I want to act quickly she's getting in the way."

"We are doing what we can."

"Its not good enough you have already failed me once it better not happen again or it will be you I will be using as an example."

In the back room of a pub located in the 79th district stood a tall dark angry man. Kneeling before him was a man dressed in all black keeping his face hidden.

"Yes sir."

"Soon the liberal movement will be reinstated and the nobles wont know what hit them. And this time they will not be able to crush us so easily."


	10. Memories

Memories…

Despite all the chaos that was trying to bang down the door of the lives of all Shinigami the Shihoin clan was dedicated as ever to get the wedding arranged. Shinta and I were becoming closer with every conversation I found that I truly enjoyed his comforting presence. Currently we were at the Shihoin training grounds sparring with our zanpakutos. Due to the fact that my stoic zanpakuto was as stubborn as ever Shinta was better at zanjutsu. Plus Byakuya Kuchiki was his Captain and everyone knew that he was the most proficient soul reaper in sword technique.

"Haha," I laughed "Your pretty good Shinta-sama but you need more than good swordsmanship if you plan on actually catching me."

"Well if you stopped being a coward and actually faced me then I perhaps I could get you."

"Do you think I am that idiotic? I am sure it wouldn't take much for you to knock me down that's why I have speed as my ally."

"If you had better sword technique you wouldn't have to have speed as you ally Hisana-san. How do you manage to execute people if you can't even go near them?" Shinta asked teasingly.

"Oh really? Zanjutsu may not be my forte but I assure you I am stealthy enough that I don't need it to assassinate anyone." I replied smiling smugly.

"Why don't you prove it to me," he daunted.

I had been doing circles around Shinta taunting him to catch me. A few yards back some servants were watching us. The one bad thing about hanging out with Shinta is that we were always being baby-sat. It was really infuriating. I was sure it was only because the Shihoin clan didn't want any improper intimacies before the wedding. I could understand where they came from but honestly I never saw him like that. He was nice guy and easy to be around, sure he was handsome and powerful but that was not something I found attractive. I knew that when the time came I would do what I needed to do in order to fulfill my duty as Lady Shihoin but that was an after thought definitely not something I was going to stress about now.

"Hello Shinta."

"Oh good afternoon Captain Ukatake." Shinta said startled looking behind him to greet the Captain of squad 13.

"Please forgive me Commander but I don't believe I have ever met you in person, I am Captain Ukatake Captain of the 13th squad."

"Yes Captain I know who you are. My name is Hisana it is a plea…"

With curiosity burning in his eyes he interrupted her and asked, "you already know me?"

"I do not know you Captain but I am well aware of who you are."

"Oh" Captain Ukatake said a bit disappointed.

Shaken from his sudden bluntness he quickly regained his poise. "Shinta you asked me to inquire more about Byakuya's disappearance and unfortunately I have found out nothing new. One of my own ran away with him that day as well, Rukia Kuchiki. Therefore I will do everything in my power to find out where they are." He said glancing at Hisana as he mentioned Rukia's name. To his disappointment she didn't even flinch at the name. He was hoping that perhaps she might have some recollection of her past but she didn't really know Rukia in her past life besides as a baby.

"Don't stress about it Captain I am sure they will come back and this misunderstanding will be sorted out. The team that was attacked that night have yet to awaken from their battle, when they do they will give us more insight to what is really behind this."

"Yes Shinta you are right. Well I was planning on heading over to the teahouse for lunch do you care to come join me? I would love to get to know you better Hisana." Captain Ukatake said.

Hisana heard a lot about Captain Ukatake, he was the most respected down to earth Captain in the while Gotei 13. "Of course Captain Ukatake I would love to get to know you better as well."

As they walked to the teahouse Captain Ukatake thought back to the first time he really met the woman standing next to him.

_Past… 75 years before main story line._

_It had been six years since Hisana had seen the handsome Shinigami that saved her. She was getting close to graduation from the academy and her scores had caught the attention of the 13__th__ squad's Captain. She was asked to meet with him and his Lieutenant to see if she was worthy of joining his squad. She was nervous she had butterflies in her stomach and her hands were shaking. She approached the exam room's large double doors where the presentation was to take place. With a deep breath she opened the doors and stepped into the room._

_Standing before her on the other side of the large spacious room was a man with shoulder length white hair and a friendly aura surrounding him. "Hello Hisana my name is Captain Ukatake it is a pleasure to meet you face to face," he said smiling at her._

_With a bow Hisana replied "hello Captain it is a pleasure to meet you as well." She looked over at the man that was standing next to him and wide eyed she suddenly realized that was the same man that was there six years ago when she first meet the handsome Shinigami Byakuya. _

"_Hey how's it going?" He said nonchalantly. "I see you've put your talent to good use." Leaning over to Captain Ukatake he whispered loudly so that Hisana could hear, "don't let her fool you she sure has a nasty kick, judging by her petite frame its hard to believe that she was able to knock Byakuya down huh?"_

_With a small smile Captain Ukatake said, "Hisana this is my Lieutenant Kaien Shiba which I have heard that you met a few years ago. We are here to assess your current level and see if you are a worthy candidate to enter my squad. It's a simple process we will look over the four main types of fighting technique starting with zanjutsu."_

_Stepping forward Kaien held two wooden swords in his hand. One of them he tossed over Hisana. "Well come on now let's see what you got."_

_Hisana gripped the sword shaking in her hands she knew she was done for. Out of all of the fighting techniques swordsmanship was by far her worst. Kaien came at her attacking, not even a minute in the sparring session he knocked the sword out of her hands. "Pick it up lets go again," he demanded. Again and again he knocked it out of her hands yet she continued to pick it up and kept fighting not giving up. Finally he turned to his Captain and asked, "Is that enough?"_

"_That will do, lets go outside to the training grounds so we can see your Kido."_

_Hisana felt a little bit more confident with her kido. Following Lieutenant Shiba she entered the Kido training grounds. Lieutenant Shiba asked her to perform kido spell after kido spell with incantations and without._

_After the kido evaluation Hisana and Lieutenant Shiba went inside back to the exam room and were preparing to take on the other in hand-to-hand combat throw down. As a very soon to be graduate of the Academy Hisana had nothing on a Lieutenant but she was determined to hold her ground. The fight went well and she got her ass kicked but that was to be expected._

_Lastly the final assessment was shunpo, and the evaluation was naturally a race. Kaien and Hisana were to race to the other side of the Academy and on Lieutenant Shiba's orders they were to steal a one year instructor's calligraphy pen and without getting caught had to return on the other side to Captain Ukatake. Kaien was thrilled at the thought of Hisana getting caught by an instructor and decided if she managed to complete the task then she had his respect. _

_Hisana on the other hand was terrified and thought that the Lieutenant had a weird sense of humor. _

"_Ok guys, on your mark, get set, go!" Captain Ukatake yelled._

_Before Hisana could take one step Kaien was already gone she ran after him in the general direction heading to the other side of the academy, she wondered if she should be sneaky and avoid the instructor knowing that she had stolen his pen or if she should just shunpo right into one of the class rooms and take it from him and run into the problem of getting caught. Then she figured that's what Kaien would do and he would probably escape too and be back before she managed to use her stealth to steal one. She decided it would be best to plunge in headfirst and risk not out running an instructor. _

_She barged into a classroom of first year Shinigamis, shunpoed to the instructor mid sentence and took his calligraphy pen right out of his hand then she shunpoed out with him yelling, "I hate six year graduates!" To her surprise he did not chase after her. That's when she realized they were probably used to these types of pranks from the six year students that were trying to secure a position in the 13 court guard squads, not to mention if Kaien Shiba had been a Lieutenant for long then she was sure they definitely dealt with worse. _

_Hisana shunpoed back to Captain Ukatake and was not surprised to see Kaien already there with five calligraphy pens in his hand. "Wow I must say I am surprised you made it back alive and so quickly. I take it behind zanjutsu, shunpo is your next worst technique."_

"_Then why are you surprised I made it back at all? Did you expect me to get caught or was that your plan?"_

"_I just mean I didn't think you had the guts to steal an instructor's pen right out of his hand."_

"_Well do I pass?"_

"_Yes, Hisana you are worthy of being in the 13__th__ squad. You do not however qualify for a seated position yet but in time and proper training I know you will," Captain Ukatake said smiling at her._

_Once Hisana had been given her orders of when to report to the 13__th__ squad she left the two Shinigamis. _

"_She seems talented, she will go far. You have always been good at spotting talent Kaien. She seemed to be uncomfortable stealing the pen from the instructor I am sure that was your intention?"_

"_I must be made out of glass in stead of skin Captain, I think one thing that makes good Shinigamis is their heart and their courage."_

"_I agree." _

"_Speaking about uncomfortable lets put her on Byakuya's team. He could use someone to knock him off his feet every once in a while," Kaien sniggered. _

"_That would be a very good idea, but for different reasons."_

_~x~_

_It was the morning that Hisana was to report to squad 13 and begin her duty officially as a Soul Reaper. She was nervous to say the least, she knew she liked her Captain and crazy Lieutenant already but she was still anxious. As she dressed in the traditional Shinigami robes she thought back to that day when Byakuya had saved her from those horrible men and how he had draped his under robe over her to cover her. Looking back she realized she never truly thanked him properly. She wondered where he was, what squad he was in, what his rank was. She wondered if she would ever see him again and she wondered if he was still alive. Death was a reality of being a Shinigami Hisana understood the risks. _

_She approached the 13__th__ division passed through the main entry way straight to where Lieutenant Shiba said was the Captain Office. When she reached the door she saw that it was already open and walked in greeting the Captain and Vice-captain. _

"_Good morning Captain Ukatake, Lieutenant Shiba." Hisana said bowing before her superiors. _

"_Hey Hisana did you find the place alright?" Kaien asked._

"_I did Lieutenant your directions were very precise."_

"_Well lets start getting you settled in, Kaien first take her to her dorm and show her around the area, then introducer her to her team lead."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

_They walked for about thirty minutes, the grounds of the 13__th__ squad were beautiful but to Hisana everything was beautiful in Seirieti. _

"_So did you ever get scolded by that instructor for stealing his pen?"_

_Laughing Hisana replied, "no I think they are used to six year graduates pulling pranks on them for the sake of their new superiors."_

"_Awe damn and I was really looking forward to getting a nasty glare from you," Kaien teased._

"_Next time I will give you one, I promise."_

"_Yea, I bet you will…" he said almost to himself._

"_Are you already planning something Lieutenant?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously._

"_Of course not Hisana, don't be so paranoid" Kaien said smiling flapping his hand ridiculously trying to shake her off._

"_Well this is your room, it's a bit small it's not as big as my room of course but it will do the job." he said pompously. _

"_Thank you." Hisana didn't care that it was small it was truly hers and she earned every inch of it._

"_I'll let you settle in then meet me out in the court yard in ten minutes so you can meet your team lead."_

_Not wanting to be late Hisana quickly put down what little amount of stuff she had and left to meet Kaien in the courtyard. Kaien and Hisana walked back towards where Captain Ukatake's office was and stepped into a different room, sitting at the desk with a tray of tea on it sat none other than the handsome Byakuya. Hisana almost gasped but she held it in. Byakuya noticing his Lieutenant walk through the door looked up._

"_Hey Byakuya congratulations on your promotion to 3__rd__ seat."_

"_Thank you Lieutenant Shiba."_

"_Oh and this is Hisana the new recruit I was telling you about," he said smiling. "She is going to be the new addition to your team."_

_All Hisana thought was oh god please not him anyone but him. She was still grateful for him saving her but she was also still extremely embarrassed. Yes she wanted to see him and thank him again but only in passing she didn't want him to be her superior. _

"_Hisana this is your team lead Byakuya Kuchiki, well I'm going to turn her over to you Byakuya, you two have fun." Kaien had a huge smile on his face and left with a chuckle._

"_Kuchiki?" Hisana didn't mean to blurt it out but she was surprised. Although realizing now he did wear two kensikan on the right side of his head. Kensikan was a known item only worn by the noble Kuchiki clan the most powerful clan out of the five in all of soul society. When she met him before he failed to mention he was from the Kuchiki clan. Now that she knew it just made her humiliation grow ten fold. Not only did she yell at the noble Kuchiki when she first met him but she was also put in a very awkward position, which lead to her crying uncontrollably in his arms. All she wanted to do at the moment was shrivel up into a mouse and scurry to her room and hide._

_As if Byakuya knew what she was thinking he said, "It was irrelevant at the time."_

_Hisana just stared at him, then suddenly thought oh no not this game again, and quickly looked away out the window._

"_So you took my advice and managed to graduate."_

"_Try not to sound too surprised."_

_He smiled. "Don't start getting cocky just because you graduated and some how managed to get into a squad. If you thought that was difficult then you cant even begin to comprehend what being a part of this team means."_

"_I think my inferior brain can grasp the situation Byakuya."_

_At that Byakuya stood up and declared, "You will only address me as 3__rd__ seat Kuchiki or Kuchiki-san do you understand?"_

"_Yes 3__rd__ seat Kuchiki," Hisana replied with softly with an indifference tone._

_If Hisana thought that at any point in time when she first found out Byakuya was going to be her team lead that he would be nice to her she would have been dead wrong. He didn't even go easy on her the first day, after their clash in his office he sent her away to do the laundry and scrub the 13__th__ squads barracks floors. As Hisana scrubbed the floors in the barracks she thought to her self 'I thought I signed up to be Shinigami not a maid, when do I get to use my zanpakuto?' By the end of the day she was exhausted and had blisters and splinters on her hand from the wooden scrub brush. Now Hisana knew what was behind Lieutenant Kaien's smirk and quite remark. Next time saw him he was getting the ultimate death glare._

_~x~_

"_Special lessons? Are you serious?" Hisana asked._

"_Yes you need more one on one time Hisana, your sword skills are lacking and to be honest if your going to be in my team your going to have to have better skills than that. I wont have anyone on my team that does not have decent swordsmanship," stated Byakuya._

"_I have decent swordsmanship, it may not be the best but I would go so far to say that it's indecent."_

"_I want you back here at nineteen hundred hours."_

_Standing in the training barracks Byakuya was trying to make his time worthwhile and teach her something._

"_No Hisana you're holding it wrong," frustrated Byakuya stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her placing her hands in the correct spots. Hisana might have had gotten the butterflies in her stomach before with the thought of the handsome Byakuya Kuchiki putting his arms around her showing her how to hold a sword but tonight she was beyond frustrated so that was out of the question. "Look you hold it like this and step in when you swing," Byakuya said as he moved the sword that was in both of their grasps._

_Hisana almost tripping over his feet sighed and tried to take in everything she could from the lesson. Damn that Lieutenant Shiba for sticking her on Byakuya's team. Did he really have to assign her to the most skilled zanjutsu and shunpo fighter in all of the 13__th__ squad? She knew why, those were her two worst techniques. _

"_Sword technique is just as important as your foot work, for being graceful your footwork sucks."_

"_I am a lady of course I am graceful," Hisana said in her defense._

"_That's not what I mean, do you know how to dance?" Byakuya asked._

"_Of course I do, but why do I need to know how to dance in order to fight?"_

"_I mean do you know how to dance with some else?"_

"_I never tried it."_

"_Look fighting is not about just swinging your sword around hoping to hit something its like a dance you have to have good foot work in order to have good swordsmanship."_

"_Can you dance?"_

"_Of course I can."_

"_I don't believe you I cant imagine the great Byakuya Kuchiki dancing. The thought is just… weird."_

"_Why don't I show you and we can work on your foot work while were at it." _

"_But there's no music."_

"_Do you need music to fight?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what is the problem?" Byakuya held out his hand like a gentlemen and guided Hisana's hand towards his shoulders while putting one hand on her waist and other in her free hand. Slowly he began the dance and she tried to follow along. Staring down at her feet she still had trouble tripping over him. It was true on her own she was graceful as a swan but when paired with another set of feet she was thrown completely off balance._

_The reminder of the night was filled with stumbling over feet and laughter that hardly seem like it could contribute to a productive night. Hisana couldn't help but wonder if Byakuya Kuchiki trained everyone like this…_

_~x~  
><em>

_A few months later…_

_It was Wednesday morning, which was also known as team meeting day. Hisana and Miyako stood in the meeting room chatting and giggling when Byakuya walked in clearly not in a good mood since he didn't even say good morning. _

"_Did hell freeze over or did you forget that when your commanding officer walks into a room your supposed to stand at attention!" Byakuya yelled. "Recently…"_

"_Someone's got their Kensikan to tight in their hair today…" Hisana whispered to Miyako._

_Miyako snuffled a giggle. _

"_What was that Hisana?" Byakuya demanded._

"_What 3__rd__ seat Kuchiki? Oh nothing." Hisana smiled and looked at him with innocent eyes. Finally after all this time butting heads with Byakuya Hisana finally was able to counter his attitude by acting innocent and twirling her hair, she already had the soft sweet voice that was natural. He never stood a chance against her doe eyes; the minute she laid them on him he would melt in her hands and give in to whatever she wanted. Letting men think that they were in control was the true art of being a woman._

_Byakuya glared at her but not a mean glare just a why is she doing this to me glare. Hisana had far too much power over him and though he tired not to let it show he was sure she knew. _

_Hisana met Miyako after she joined the 13__th__ squad. Miyako was a few years ahead of Hisana in the academy so she had been in the squad for a little bit longer. But they were both happened to be in Byakuya's team since neither of them was strong enough for a seated position. Though Hisana knew after the next seating assessment she would defiantly make it. A friendship between the two of them blossomed over night as if they had known each other before. Later that same day of the entertaining meeting Hisana and Miyako were kido dueling out back in the training grounds. _

"_You certainly have a way with Kuchiki-san."_

"_You think so Miyako? I like to refer to it as senka."_

"_Senka the shunpo technique? Why?" Miyako said intrigued._

"_Because… you can't go head to head with him you have to appear that you are then suddenly turn and get him from behind and eliminate him before he realizes what your doing." Hisana said as a matter of fact._

"_I don't think playing innocent is anything remotely similar to senka."_

"_Its not what I do it's the art of how I do it. It is a technique in itself."_

_Miyako just rolled her eyes and said "ok, whatever you say" 'crazy' she thought but did not voice it out loud._

_In the distance a young man approached with a smile on his face and in his eyes._

"_Hey Miyako, Hisana you girls seem to be practicing pretty hard, you must be hungry do you want to join me and Byakuya for Dinner?" Kaien said smiling rubbing the back of his head._

'_Working hard?' Hisana thought we were just talking. Hisana just looked back at her Lieutenant confused._

"_Lieutenant Shiba we would love to have Dinner with you." Miyako replied sweetly._

_A little too sweetly if you asked Hisana. Now who's batting their eye lashes and not just because their trying to get out of trouble. _

"_Great well I have to get Byakuya so why don't we meet there it's the Red Lion you know the one by the large pond."_

"_Yes I know we'll go change then meet you there and get a seat."_

_As they walked to the restaurant Kaien was referring to Hisana eyed Miyako suspiciously. Normally she would have noticed such rude ogling but she must have been floating on a cloud. _

"_You like Lieutenant Kaien don't you?"_

_Blushing Miyako said "No Hisana I just respect him. He really is a great officer."_

"_Yea… sure." _

"_He is."_

"_I didn't say he wasn't but I don't think you like him just because he's a great officer."_

"_What about you and Kuchiki-san?"_

"_What about me and 3__rd__ seat Kuchiki? Just because I know how to counter that arrogant brat doesn't mean I like him."_

"_Yea… sure." It was Miyako's turn this time to lay down the sarcasm. _

_They met at the restaurant and after they ate the sake started being poured. Drink after drink the table started getting louder and louder mostly because of Kaien. Kaien was making the girls laugh, normally Byakuya would have found this annoying but he had far to many drinks and just enjoyed the sound of Hisana's laughter. _

_Byakuya I am going to make sure Miyako gets back to her room safe, you need to make sure Hisana gets back to hers ok? Its an order!" Kaien said slurring the words together. _

"_Sure" was all he said getting up not able to hide his smile. Everyone was drunk so no one would have noticed he was smiling to begin with._

_Byakuya followed Hisana and the others out of the pub._

"_Good night Hisana!" Miyako yelled a little to loudly._

"_Goodnight Miyako." Hisana yelled back hiccupping. Walking was far more troublesome that she thought it was going to be. Byakuya put his arm out to steady her and held her hand in his arm to keep her from stumbling._

_They were walking towards the 13__th__ squad when Hisana saw a pond; she let go of Byakuya and ran towards it. _

"_Hey what are you doing? We need to get back your going to fall." Byakuya yelled after her._

"_Oh come on live a little, you're always so reserved." Running towards the pond she took off her shoes and dipped her toes in._

_Though Byakuya was drunk he still had some common sense and common sense told him to get her back to her bed._

_She lifted the Kimono she was wearing up to her knees and started to dance in the shallow part of the pond staring up at the moon._

_Watching from the edge of the pond Byakuya stood there admiring her. He was speechless and in his intoxicated bewilderment he blurted out "You are so beautiful."_

_Smiling Hisana looked over at him and said "and you are really drunk."_

_He said nothing he just stood there in awe at the beautiful sight in front of him. She seemed lost in her own world, and Byakuya in his watching her. Suddenly she kicked the water at him splashing him forcing him out of his daze. "Hey!"_

"_What? Come on you know you want to dip your toes in. Come dance with me Kuchiki-san."_

_Byakuya took off his shoes and stepped into the pond towards Hisana. She was like an enchanted fairy dancing pulling him in by a string. At the end of the sting was happiness like no other but pain beyond anything anyone could imagine; she was truly deadly and beautiful. She would be his downfall. But he didn't care he was to drunk and to mesmerized by her beauty he couldn't stop his feet from moving towards her. Standing in front of her he held out his hand for her to grasp and once she did he wrapped one of his arms around her waist holding her closely to him, closer than he had before. They danced in the moonlight with only the music of nature to guide them. Dazed in the moment he rested his forehead on hers and whispered for the second time that night, "You are so beautiful."_

_Blushing Hisana could believe what she was hearing; she thought she must be very drunk. "And you are very handsome." She leaned her head against his chest closing her eyes she began to feel drowsy. _

_They made their way out of the pond and sat on the grass. With his arm wrapped around her shoulders they stared up at the moon feeling themselves get lost in the other presence. Before they knew it they drifted off into sleep. _

_Byakuya woke the next morning by the sounds of chirping birds. Feeling like it was a way to bright in his room he opened his eyes. His eyes reviled to him a clear blue sky, and he noticed he was not in his bed but rather he was laying on the grass by a pond and he had his arm wrapped around a woman who was lying on his chest. Looking down at her he saw it was Hisana. She stirred in her sleep rubbing her head against his chest she smiled like she was having a pleasant dream. Twitching in shock he caused her to begin to stir into consciousness. She opened her eyes still smiling she noticed she was lying on a man. She looked up in to his gaze and the smile vanished into surprise. They stared at each other for a moment neither moving nor attempting to break away from each other's grasp. Finally getting the courage to break the tension Hisana lifted herself up, her head was pounding and she felt like every limb in her body had gained ten pounds. She could barely piece the memories together from the previous night. Byakuya just laid there watching her, she had pieces of grass stuck in her hair and she looked puzzled. Even with her hair a mess and sleep in her eyes she still managed to take his breath away._

_Hisana's heart started to pound and thoughts begin racing through her mind. She remembered having dinner and drinking with Kaien and Miyako and she remembered Byakuya walking her back to her room. She did not however remember getting cozy in his arms and falling asleep. Dread creped up into her heart and made her face turn a vivid pink. They didn't just do what she thought they just did. Did they?_

_Reading her facial expression Byakuya said "Nothing happened if that's what your thinking."_

_Glancing over to him she sighed, "Oh," feeling relief and very slight disappointment course through her body. "We should be going, I wouldn't want anyone to see us and get the wrong impression," she said shyly, averting her eyes way from his gaze. _

_As she got to her feet she recalled the night vividly. She remembered them dancing in the pond and him resting his head on her forehead telling her that she was beautiful. She wondered if he remembered too. But she would never ask him. Avoiding his eyes and bowing she said "I will see you at work tomorrow Kuchiki-san." Then quickly ran off without another word. She wanted to slap herself this was the second time she feel asleep in his arms. Although it was the first time she woke up in them. _

_The two of them never spoke of that night again yet there seemed to be an understanding between the two that never existed before. When they were alone he would drop his guard that he constantly held around him and would be able to speak to her as friend rather than as her superior. It became a tradition of theirs to sneak out at midnight and walk in the moonlight together. At night they had the privacy that they couldn't have dreamed of having during the day, plus they didn't have to hide from the constant intriguing glances from everyone. With no one but the stars to watch they would hold hands and walk in the gardens or sit on the rooftops talking. Sometimes they would dance in the shallow part of the pond that was located in the 13__th__ squad like they had done that one night. It never went any further than that. They were friends; best friends and they both understood their positions. There could never be anything more. _


	11. The Mask of Daiou Yuki

The Mask of Daiou Yuki…

Behind the iron mask lies somebody I never knew, yet knew all along. It's difficult to explain, knowing someone without truly knowing them. I took a step closer grinding my feet into the cold hard snow. He took a step back, he always did. Not from fear but to keep me from getting to close. He never let me get to close, he always kept me at an arms distance away never letting his guard drop, never moving aside his mask. Before the worlds ruin I would die with out ever truly knowing… myself.

I opened my eyes forcing myself away from his hardened stare. Before me there was an orange sunset setting over the hills. Sitting on the porch of my room I was meditating, entering my inner world to see the snow king. I wish he would open up to me, I wish he would let me into the depths of his heart so I could understand mine. Abruptly standing up I made my way to the interior of my room. Taking a seat at my vanity I stared in the mirror into the eyes of the person staring back at me. I had seen this face every day since I had the ability to see my reflection, yet I never felt like I really knew this person. Her eyes were large, violet, and soft; her features looked compassionate yet scared. Her body appeared delicate and fragile like a petal that could be blown away by the wind. But I was never any of these things. I was strong, hard, and courageous. I was a complete contradiction of my physical appearance. I always felt like I had been that scared fragile person many life times ago, but I would never be that person again. I always thought that is where my nightmares stemmed from. The thought of being a helpless scared woman left me with a sense of abandonment that made my heart yearn.

One way or another I would unveil the mask of Daiou Yuki, I will uncover the truth.

~x~

_Hisana's first encounter with Daiou Yuki…_

_A rustle of leaves sweeps into the wind following an unknown path through the sky, dancing autumn colors signal fall is well on its way. Hisana was following Byakuya up a steep hill heading towards a clearing where they would take refuge for the next few days. This trip was one of the most significant moments in every Soul Reapers career. It was believed that if a Shinigami's zanpakuto did not show itself with in a given amount of time on its own that it was the Shinigami's duty to seek it out in solitude with the guidance of their mentor. Hisana was developing quickly into a talented Shinigami yet her zanpakuto had yet to make itself known to her. After much deliberation Captain Ukatake decided it was time for Byakuya to take her into solitude to awaken her zanpakuto. It was a difficult process to say the least, she would be pushed further then she had even been before spiritually, emotionally and physically. Danger was something that definitely accompanied the mission due to the fact that if a Shinigami forced their zanpakuto out before the wielder was ready there could be dire consequences. However Byakuya was not going to force it out of her unless it was necessary. In his opinion some zanpakutos just needed a little more concentration than the wielder was able to give under day-to-day circumstances. _

_After a few days hike they finally reached the spot where there were to spend however long it would take to get Hisana's zanpakuto to reveal itself. Hisana was very edgy Byakuya was content. He was looking forward to the alone time he would be spending with Hisana, he enjoyed her company far more than he knew he should and selfishly he would bask in it._

"_Its so peaceful out here. How did you discover such a place existed?"_

"_My mentor brought me here once a long time ago." Byakuya answered but did not mention that this time he was in far better company._

_They set up the tents and Byakuya started a fire then left to the near by creek to catch some fish. Hisana begin boiling some water for the rice, when Byakuya returned she was humming to herself dancing and twirling through the grass. She was in complete peace and didn't even notice him leaning against a tree watching her._

_After a few moments she took notice of his presence and surprised she said, "Oh, how long have you been standing there?"_

"_Not long, I caught a few fish." He said showing her the fish in his hand._

_"You have my admiration if you caught them without senbonzaukra."_

_He just smiled at her and said, "I am afraid I will have to gain your affection some other way."  
><em>

_They cooked and ate and even though he was a noble and she was a peasant all boundaries of status disappeared out in the wilderness. There he was just a man and she a woman enjoying the moment of peace and tranquility that the others presence provided. _

_The sun had set and the stars were shinning over the camp with the only light coming from the fire that blazed between the two Shinigami. Watching Byakuya from across the fire Hisana couldn't help but gape at just how handsome he was. He had left his kensikan at his manor for the sake of the trip so no one would know he was a noble if they met anyone a long the way. If anything Hisana thought he looked even more attractive with out them. The way his hair would fall into his eyes completely unsecured made Hisana blush. She certainly was a schoolgirl obsessed with her mentor. Byakuya beckoned her to sit next to him; obediently she made her way over to him. Sitting down next to him he wrapped his arm around her, it was an unspoken relationship he did it because it felt right and she let him because it made her feel protected from the world. When she was sad from her guilt-laden thoughts of her sister he would hold her not knowing why or ever asking. She would cry in his shoulder and thank him for never insisting for the truth. But there was still that line that exists between the two and they never crossed it. He was her best friend but she couldn't help but think if only he was not a nobleman then maybe just maybe there could be a chance. Even though they had grown closer through the months that passed there was still a huge gap in between them that could never be bridged, not even in a thousand years. _

_Over the next few days they trained and he exhausted her, he pushed her farther than she had ever been pushed in her time as a soul reaper. He encouraged her to meditate and attempt to enter her inner world with out success. She was trying but only getting frustrated and angry. _

"_Byakuya-sama, my zanpakuto hates me! That has to be the only explanation" Hisana puffed. She only called him by his first name when it was just the two of them. _

"_It doesn't hate you Hisana it's just not ready. We just have to work harder."_

"_Any harder and you might accidentally kill me!"_

"_That will never happen."_

_The training continued and Byakuya decided he would have to drain her off all of her energy, he forced her to do kido spell after kido spell while he attacked her. She was getting exhausted she wondered if he was truly trying to scare her zanpakuto to making an appearance because she was wondering if he would accidentally kill her. Out of breath she felt her body sway. She collapsed to the ground completely knocked out. Byakuya went over to her to check if she was ok, when he figured she was out for good for the remainder of the day he picked her up and put her in her tent to sleep it off and hopefully the next day it would show some effect on her zanpakuto._

_It was snowing a few inches of ice covered the ground in the meadow where they were training. Hisana saw Byakuya hiding behind a tree spying on her when she called out his name he ran; she followed him deeper and deeper into the thick brush of the woods. Calling his name he wouldn't turn to answer he just kept running further and further away from her. She couldn't see him anymore there were too many trees she couldn't even run in a straight line. It was cold and the wind was bitter against her skin. Shivering she continued forward until she came to a clearing she stepped out of the thick brush of the forest into the most beautiful place she had ever seen in her life. The small meadow was covered in a few inches of snow but peeping through the snow were vivid red tulips scattered on the ground. The contrast between the red tulips and the white snow on the ground was picturesque. After being memorized by her surroundings she saw Byakuya standing on the other side of the clearing glaring at her. _

"_Byakuya-sama where are we? When did it start snowing?" Hisana called after him._

_Glaring back at her he said nothing._

"_Byakuya-sama? Why are you not answering me?"_

"_My name is not Byakuya." He replied in a stoic tone eyes still glaring at her._

_Confused Hisana could help but stare back at him. "Who are you?"_

"_You are not worthy to know my name. Your not even worthy of my breath."_

_Hisana begin to scrutinize his appearance. He was not wearing his Kenseikan or his Shinigami robes. He was wearing mostly white robes with lavender under robe and sash. His skin was pale his eyes piercing grey and his hair was shoulder length and black. He had to be Byakuya, despite the clothes no one else looked exactly like this. Even his glare like Byakuyas' pierced her heart and soul._

"_Who are you what is your name?" Hisana demanded._

_With one final defiant stare he turned around and disappeared into the thick brush surrounding the meadow. _

_Groggily Hisana opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was it was warm though her skin was cold. Still confused and delirious she sat up and jumped out of her tent. Wide eyed she saw Byakuya. He looked up at the suddenly eccentric Hisana. _

"_You!" She said pointing at him. "Why were you running away from me? What happened to the snow?"_

"_What are you talking about Hisana?"_

"_You were being a jerk to me and wouldn't answer me, and it was snowing and there were red tulips growing up from the ground." Suddenly listening to herself mutter insanity Hisana realized she must have been dreaming… but it felt so real._

"_Are you saying you just had a dream about me?" Byakuya asked blushing._

"_No it wasn't you, but it was, no he just looked like you and he wouldn't tell me his name. He said 'you are not worthy to know my name'."_

"_That must be your zanpakuto."_

"_My zanpakuto? But why does he look like you?"_

"_I do not know, I have never heard of a zanpakuto that actually resembled a real person. Zanpakutos are a part of your soul. Their appearance is a manifestation of you. So you said it was snowing and there was ice on the ground? You must have a snow zanpakuto." As he said this he tried to mask his growing ego at the fact that Hisana's zanpakuto looked exactly like him. He thought maybe she had deeper feelings for him than that of a mentor and more than that of a best friend. Suddenly realizing what he was thinking he quickly shook the thoughts from his mind, it was impossible and he would never shame is family by marrying a peasant. Never._

~x~

The day after Shinta and I had tea with Captain Uktake I found myself back in the library studying zanpakutos. I learned a great deal about them over the past few days but more specifically to my topic I found some cases that were similar to mine, similar but not exactly like mine. Most shinigami's whose zanpakuto slightly resembled anther person were people they looked up to and loved. The only thing they all had in common was that they knew the person and had a very close relationship to them. Yet their zanpakutos never took on an identical physical form, rather it was more of a similarity or resemblance. A zanpakuto resembling a complete stranger was unheard of. I didn't know Byakuya Kuchiki so why is my zanpakuto the embodiment of him? Feeling a distinctive reiatsu approaching I looked up to see Captain Ukatake walking towards me.

"Hello Hisana, studying zanpakutos I see." He said looking at the book in my hand.

"Yes Captain." I replied closing the book in my hand to give him my full attention.

"That's an interesting subject, I hope your endeavors here today did not disappoint your quest for answers." Captain Ukatake asked. "But judging by your expression it doesn't seem like it was, I fear I will have the same luck as you this evening."

"I hope that you do not Captain, the subject I am doing research on is unheard of."

"Would you like my input on the matter? I've lived in Soul Society for the past 1,000 years sometimes a person can have more answers than a book." Ukatake had an inclination as to what was bothering her but he wanted to hear it from her.

I put the book back where it belonged and thought about it for a minute. Captain Ukatake was a good person and he would understand my frustration, sure he wouldn't think I was crazy or some obsessed young woman infatuated with Captain Kuchiki, because I knew there were a lot of those running around. Money, power, and good looks were the recipe for any shallow woman's lust.

"Captain Ukatake, have you ever heard of a zanpakuto resembling another person?"

He knew it, but he would play along anyway. "Zanpakuto's are the manifestation of your soul, usually if they resemble someone it's only slightly and typically its someone the Shinigami looks up to or loves.

"What if it's a complete stranger and it looks exactly like them from their facial expressions down to their personality?" Hisana asked hopefully.

"I have never heard of that before," well once but it was no his place to tell her. If she found out from anyone it would be from _him_. Ukatake didn't like lying it was out of character for him but he couldn't just tell her another woman that looked just like the woman standing in from of him with the same name had a zanpakuto that also just happened to look like Byakuya. No he would not be the one to tell her if she ever were to be told. "What I suggest to you is to go to the archives and find out about the previous wielder of your zanpakuto. Souls die and are reborn that is the cycle of life, zanpakutos follow the same pattern when their master dies. When souls die their memory is whipped clean but there is speculation if the same thing happens to zanpakutos. Maybe if you find out who was the past owner was you might uncover something about your zanpakuto. It will be a difficult process, there are millions of zanpakutos in the archives it could take you years of dedicated work to find out who had yours last."

"Thank you Captain Ukatake, I appreciate the guidance."

Ukatake felt bad for guiding her in the right direction but he felt that was the answer he would have given to anyone so if she stumbled upon the truth herself then maybe it was meant to be. Knowing it would take years for her to discover who the past wielder was he felt even worse because he could have given her the name right then and there. Then after she found out who it was she would know that he knew all along but didn't tell her. Maybe then she would understand his reason for not telling her from the beginning.

"There is no reason to thank me, I just wish I was in more of a position to help you." And that was the truth.

"That's very kind of you. Is there anything I can assist you with since you were so helpful to me in my search?"

"I would love some assistance Hisana but I know your Captain doesn't like her people meddling in situations going on in Soul Society. She would rather you just did you job with out hesitation."

"Yes Captain, I know that is her preference but I won't tell her if you don't. Besides I think its better to know the whole story rather than just jump in blind. What kind of leader would I be if did that to my troops?"

"Very well, I know since you're the commander of the Stealth Force you have been hearing strange reports about a new enemy."

"Yes, but we don't have any leads other than Captain Kuchiki. But many feel that he is not behind it, that there is something bigger going on."

"No we don't have any leads but there has been some upheaval in the lower districts I have some information that leaked to me a uprising of the former liberal movement. Who it is lead by this time I don't know. I came here to get some information based off the original movement that took place sixty years ago. In hopes to uncover something I missed. "

"A former Liberal movement?" There was no way Captain Kuchiki would be involved in a Liberal movement, Liberals stand for everything the Kuchiki's are against. Now that just complicates the situation even more. And I thought I was just getting over a headache.

"Commander, this is an emergency." Kneeling before me was a member of the secret remote squad. "There is revolt going on in the 79th district, a emergency Captain's meeting has been scheduled for right now Captain Ukatake." And with that he vanished.

"I guess were going to have to act first and uncover later." I said to Captain Ukatake.

"Be careful Hisana, don't act rash until we know the whole story."

I nodded to him and flashed stepped out of the library to my Captain.

Shunpoing thru Seireitei I thought to myself a Liberal movement? I wonder who was the leader of that before and I wonder what happened. We didn't have anytime to discuss it or do any research on it so that was unfortunate. I would listen to Captain Ukatake's words of advice and be careful since I didn't have any idea as to what was really going on. Approaching Captain Sui-Feng I kneeled before her.

"Hisana, lead the Stealth Force into the 79th district. I want you to use your presence to gain control of the revolt. If anyone attacks you bring them in. I will be there as soon as the Captain's meeting is over. Don't do anything rash unless you have to Hisana, we don't have orders yet from the head Captain so I am trusting you will act accordingly." Captain Sui-Feng ordered.

"Yes Captain."

Some troops from the Stealth Force as well as the 13 court guard squads were already there due to the urgent nature of the event. I separated the remainder of the Omnitsukido in to teams and we left Seireitei to disorganize the revolt.

XXXXXXXXX

I hope I haven't lost anyone along the way. At this point the story is supposed to be a bit confusing but I will explain everything in due time. The whole zanpakuto part I just made up. I think in the anime it says somethings about zanpakutos but I'm just going to go with my made up version. The first paragraph has a few different meanings I hope I made them all clear by the end of the chapter. If you wondering what other meanings send me a message and I'll know to explain a little more. The next few chapters are my favorite part of the story, I wrote it back when I first thought up the whole story. I hope you enjoy. Please leave me some comments.


	12. Byakuya's Story Part I Opposites Attract

Byakuya's story Part I

(This takes place after Byakuya's fight with Hisana, when he is running away.)

Byakuya shunpoed away from fight with Hisana deeply troubled he kept thinking in his head no there is no way she could be. But all the facts pointed to her. Hisana who are you? What have you done? He kept running not wanting to turn back not wanting to face the truth of his beloved wife. She had to be behind it there was no other logical explanation and Byakuya was a man of logic. He knew the infuriating man Ichigo Kurosaki was following him yelling his name but he didn't care he just kept running away from the scene that kept playing its self over and over in his head. Finally out of breathe and exhausted from his thoughts he stopped and fell to the ground, Ichigo was right behind him.

"What the fuck Byakuya you have a lot explaining to do! Why the hell did you attack your squad and I don't want to hear 'my pride this my pride that' you sound like a damn Quincy!" he yelled.

He just looked at the annoying brat, he didn't need to explain himself to him. After a while Rukia caught up.

"Nii-sama! Are you ok?" She still had the shock written all over her face.

Byakuya knew Rukia was just as shocked as he was to see Hisana there not knowing who she was or her past.

"Nii-sama what is going on?"

Byakuya sat down out of breath he knew he should tell her while he was up to it before he decided to close up. She deserved to know, he never mentioned his wife to her ever. She must have known the depth of the pain he felt for her sister because she never asked him once what she was like. But he knew she wanted to know. Many times she would go to Hisana's portrait and sit with her for hours, he never knew what she thought of her, or did he want to know. But this was different if Hisana really was behind the attack then Rukia should know the whole story.

"I did not attack the squad, the stealth force attacked me and my squad."

"What?" Ichigo gasped.

The best way to convey the message in this instance was to plunge right in.

"Rukia, before Hisana became my wife she was the Lieutenant of squad three under Gin Ichimaru. After Hisana took the position as Gin's Lieutenant she became a leader of the liberal movement that took place sixty years ago. The liberal movement was led by the Shiba clan, and more specifically by your former mentor Kaien. This took place before the fall of the Shiba clan."

Wide-eyed Rukia gasped and clung to every word that came out of her brothers mouth.

"The desire of the liberal movement was to change the political set up of the soul society. Hisana like Kaien did not believe that people should be born into ranks and be forced to live a life they were unable to change. They attacked the set up the nobles' role in society and believed that there wasn't enough truth and justice in the Gotei 13 and vowed to make a change for the better. For a long time I thought her passion with the liberal movement was due to her own life she lived in the Rukongai not until after we were engaged did I find out she had to abandon you in order to survive. She vowed that if she found you she would be absolved partially from her sins but living with the thought that there could be someone else in her exact position being forced to make the same mistake she did, she could not just stand by and do nothing. Since she was required to make such a horrible mistake in order to survive she decided that the best way to fix it was to change things so that no young woman or man would ever have to make that decision ever again.

Naturally I disagreed with her, the Kuchiki clan is an example of perfection to all Shinigami when it comes to laws and tradition. The way the system is set up if for the best and not every situation will be perfect. Those are the rules, and the tradition of Soul Society."

Main story sixty years before.

Opposites attract…

"I have always been afraid

Always been pretending to follow you closely

Always been pretending to sharpen my teeth

When the truth is, I am

Scared to death just treading on your shadow."

~Bleach manga, Chapter 140 pg. 1 (see reference 1)

~x~

"You don't have to follow me around"

"If I don't you'll do something stupid"

"Why are you so concerned? Is that compassion I hear leaking from your voice?"

"No, as a mentor it would be irresponsible of me to let you do something foolish."

"I can see straight through you, you're not that inconspicuous. Besides if standing up for what is right makes me a fool then of course I will be the damned fool."

"Hisana…"

"No Byakuya-sama I'm not changing my mind, things need to change."

"Rules are the rules."

"I am not trying to persuade you, I am not that imprudent. I can respect that you stand up for what you believe, but I do not condone it."

"You are meeting up with _him_ are you not?"

"Yes. Don't be so worried, it will be fine I will be fine, perhaps some day things will be better."

Hisana was walking toward the Shiba manor; now that a certain somebody was no longer practically stalking her she could finally met with him and discuss some long awaited issues. It was nice she had to admit having Byakuya by her side almost all the time. After being separated she truly enjoyed his company. But he was on their side and stood for everything she was against. Naturally they should hate each other.

"Hey Hisana!"

"Good afternoon Lieutenant Shiba."

"So you finally lost him, how did you manage that?"

"I told him not to worry about me."

"So you admitted to meeting up with me?"

"Its not a secret."

Kaien was sitting on a porch at his manor facing a small pond drinking tea and reading what looked like the Shinigami newspaper. Hisana took a seat across from him and poured herself some tea.

"So Kaien how are the propositions going?"

"Not well the Soul Society is content on its ways, change will not be achieved so easily."

"Well, we must try. Even if we don't succeed we must make our voices heard. So that others can hear strength in our words and follow."

"Yes, I have coordinated with my sister a meeting with Central 46 to voice our concerns as a fellow leader in the liberal movement I would like you to be there with us."

"I would be honored."

"This could tarnish your career as a Soul Reaper."

"You have put everything on the line for the sake of the greater good, your family's position as nobility as well as your rank as a lieutenant. I would gladly give up my career so that no one will ever be forced to make the same mistake I did."

"Alright then, what about Byakuya? He will try to stop you."

"He doesn't need to know."

"He will find out."

"There is nothing he can do about it."

For a moment they sat there in silence Kaien smiling reading the paper, Hisana staring off towards the pond.

"Its ironic isn't it? How you two can still be friends even though you're on opposite ends of the political spectrum. I know he can't stand my liberal attitude I don't really understand how he puts up with yours."

"It's a lot simpler than that."

"Yes, I can see that." Kaien said smiling.

~x~

Hisana loved spring at the Kuchiki manor; during that particular season Hisana never hesitated to accompany Byakuya to his home. Byakuya knew so he would always ask her to spar at his manor. To say that Hisana had a favorite spot at the Kuchiki manor was impossible, she loved every section of it. Today she picked a courtyard surrounded by blooming cherry blossom trees. The sun was shining the day was warm and there was a crisp refreshing breeze that blew threw the air and spiraled around her body.

"You need to focus"

"I am sorry I am letting my thoughts run away with me. Maybe we can practice another day." Hisana said tiredly.

"Your thoughts are on your secret meeting with the Shiba." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Maybe."

"Don't be such a fool Hisana, you can't change our traditions, our way of life, or our honor." Byakuya said striding towards her.

"I thought we decided a long time ago that we would not discuss this with each other."

"Maybe a healthy dose of reality will wake you from your recklessness; don't you realize you can loose your position as a Lieutenant?" he said glaring at her.

"I know what is at stake Byakuya-sama. And I am willing to accept my fate."

"Your letting your passion rule your heart."

"Maybe you should give it a try." She snapped at him.

"Passion like emotion is the furthest away from reason and wisdom; I will never be so foolish." By now he was standing right in front of her.

"That is just the inner noble talking. My passion will shatter your iron pride I promise you that."

Furious Byakuya leaned closer to her, "you should not make promises you can not keep."

Hisana's face heated at the proximity of his face to hers, she could feel his breath cross her face as the words spilt out of his mouth. She hated discussing her beliefs with him it always ended badly. She knew she should turn and leave but his eyes kept her locked in place. He was glaring at her, searching her soul making her feel vulnerable. She felt weak she wanted to run yet she wanted to stay there locked in his gaze. Like a pray that already knew she was going to be killed she couldn't move. He slowly leaned his face closer to hers never taking his eyes off of hers. His lips hovered over hers for a moment that felt like forever before they came crashing down on hers. His kiss was passionate and harsh. She felt lost in a deep sea of the abyss, she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him closer with her hand on the back of his neck while he wrapped his hands around her waist with one of his hands flat against her lower back he pulled her hips closer to him. She intertwined her fingers in his hair holding him to her. His lips dug into hers hard and aggressively he kissed her; she could do nothing but cling to him as she rode his fierce wave of passion. Enveloped up against his firm body her lips continued to search his warm moist ones, she never wanted to let got she wanted to stay lost forever in his kiss…

The passing of time is inevitable, the desire to want to hold on to something, to relinquish in the moment, realizing before you can grab a hold of it, its over leaving you with glimpses of what once was.

Breaking from their passion they came back to reality staring each other in the eyes knowing it was forbidden, at long last after all this time they finally crossed the line. He let got of her waist put his mask back on and without another glance in her direction he walked away.

Later than night Hisana was sitting on the rooftop over her room star gazing. A thought in the back of her mind kept trying to bring itself to her attention but she had been trying for the remainder of the day to push it back out of her mind as if it never happened. Unfortunately her mental restraints were beginning to break and she had to face the truth. She let the emotions over whelm her, over take her heart and soul seeping in to every crevasses of her memory. She remembered the touch of his hand on her back, the softness of his lips and his breath, and the rhythm of their lips pulsating together. Just the memory of it made her heart race. Hisana knew Byakuya very well they were friends after all but after today she never truly realized the depth of the passion that rested behind the mask. But then seeing him walk away all she could think is now what?

"Hey Hisana what brings you out to gaze at the stars this late at night?"

"Good evening Captain Ichimaru."

"Well you didn't answer my question, your not trying to avoid it are you?"

"I am just came up here to think," Hisana replied sighing.

"That's a dangerous past time you know."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I don't need to add anything to your list of what you can tease me about." Hisana said eyeing him skeptically.

"That bad huh? Well if you insist, but I do wish I could get a rise out of you, your too calm, sometimes you just need to scream," said Gin with all to familiar devilish grin.

"Thank you for the advice Gin, maybe you should take up on it too."

Hisana sat there for a few moments with Gin staring up at the stars.

"Do you know the difference between people who gaze at the stars and people who gaze into a pond?" Gin asked.

"No."

"People who gaze up at the stars are those who confront the obstacles before them, while people who gaze into a pond are those who are to confused to realize what is above them."

"Interesting… Which do you gaze at Gin?" Hisana asked smiling.

"Hmm… Bye bye now. You really should get some sleep, just some advice from a Captain to his Lieutenant."

~x~

"The Shiba clan is planning on making a move; they have set up an congregation with Central 46 to voice their propositions."

"They are a disgrace to nobility, with their liberal attitude it wont be long before their house falls."

Two Kuchiki elders and the Head of the Kuchiki clan were sitting in an unofficial meeting in the dark with only candle light to light the room, discussing items that were off the records so to speak.

"Should we be worried?" asked Ginrei Kuchiki.

"No, one noble house alone has little power."

"Regardless we should crush the liberal movement before it gets out of hand."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Agreed…"

~x~

Hisana continued with her daily routine as a lieutenant and her searches for her younger sister, which luckily for her kept her mind busy most of the day. At night however she was a complete mess, Byakuya had not talked to her or made a point to see her since that day. She knew it wasn't right and he was doing the right thing by staying away, he was far too good for her and not just because he was handsome, brilliant and her best friend. After what she had done she never deserved anything or any piece of what Byakuya could have given her. In her thoughts Hisana pleaded, 'Rukia… if only I could find you and save you from that horrible place then maybe just maybe I could start to live my life the way I should. I'm disgusting. I abandoned you because I was afraid I couldn't take care of you, I came back because I couldn't stand leaving you. I say I did it for you but the reality is, that day the only person I saved was myself. I am not worthy of love. I don't deserve anything.' (see reference 2).

About a week after the passionate embrace Hisana sat under a tree staring into the horizon of the setting sun. Feeling someone approach her from behind she turned. Standing behind her was Byakuya arms crossed and mask placed securely on his face. It was times like these when she missed the younger more impulsive man that used to tease her and run away with her zanpakuto. He did not look at her he just stared into the horizon she was looking at. Hisana returned her gaze to the horizon with a new feeling of dread washing over her.

"I apologize for the other day, I promise it will never happen again," he stated sternly.

Hisana stole a glance at him then faced forward putting her attention back on the setting sun.

"Its ok." Hisana whispered.

"No it is not, we are from two completely different worlds a relationship can never exist between us. I am sorry but I feel it is the best if we discontinue our friendship. This is the last time we will ever speak on a personal level."

Hisana lowered her head suddenly finding her hands very interesting but not really looking at them. She knew what they did was crossing the lines they held up for so many years but to end their friendship? That was just harsh. She felt the tears creep into her eyes; at this moment she was grateful he could not see her face.

"Good bye Hisana." Byakuya said then turned around and quickly walked away.

Good-bye Byakuya-sama, Hisana thought as a tear escaped and landed on her hand.

~x~

That night Hisana never knew she could cry so much in one night. All the feelings that were surrounding her came crashing down all at once. Her feelings for abandoning her sister, Byakuya not wanting to be friends, the stress of the liberal movement, everything. She kept telling her self that it was rational what he did. She understood why he ended their friendship but she couldn't help but feel like he tore her heart out and ran off with it. She wanted to yell at him, and say mean things to him that she would later regret, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. She wanted him to hold her and be her wall of support like he had been before. Constant and never wavering, that was the man she knew the man he was. Now he left her alone to fend for herself and it was suffocating but not like she couldn't breathe, more like there was no air _to_ breathe.

The next few days went by in a blur. Promising Miyako she would come over for tea she made her way over to the Shiba manor. The day was beautiful but Hisana wouldn't have noticed, besides that fact that she was upset over Byakuya she was also upset that she let his actions consume her so profoundly. She was sure Miyako noticed her bizarre melancholy that's why she insisted that she come over for tea. The new Lady Shiba was waiting for her at the entryway to the house. Hisana tried to act indifferent and content but she knew Miyako would see straight through her, that was one of the bad things about your closest friends.

"Lady Shiba," Hisana said bowing before the young woman.

"Oh please Hisana waste your propriety on someone who cares."

"I'm sorry I'm just teasing you" Hisana said smiling up at the beautiful woman.

"Come lets go sit in the garden, it's been a while since we last spoke."

"Congratulations on your promotion to 3rd seat."

"Thank you, how are things going in the 3rd squad? Captain Ichimaru must be one strange person to work for I don't know how you can stand being around him all the time."

Hisana laughed, "Captain Ichimaru is a sardonic, misunderstood man. He keeps me on my toes."

They sat on the porch for a moment sipping tea, Hisana knew she wanted to ask her straight out but was trying not to be rude. Yet Miyako was never one to play emotional games.

"Look I am going to cut straight to the chase, what is bothering you?"

"You are quite intrusive today Miyako." Hisana teased looking over her cup of tea, as she was about to take a sip.

"Quit it Hisana you know I only ask because I care."

"Its nothing Miyako, really don't worry about it."

"If something makes the head strong Hisana waver then of course I am going to be concerned." Miyako said worriedly. "Please Hisana let me carry some of your burden, you will feel better if you just tell me. Is it your sister?"

"No."

"Byakuya?"

At that she frowned at her. "No its not Byakuya."

"Ahh… Your easier to read than a book." She said giggling. "What happened?"

"Nothing… nothing happened." Hisana said shaking her head.

Miyako raised her eyebrow at her.

"He just… ugh. He just…"

"What?"

"He kissed me." Hisana blurted out.

Miyako gasped.

"He kissed me then he told me that we cant be friends anymore and that we would never talk on a personal level again." Hisana said bowing her head realizing how much weight was being lifted off her shoulders by telling someone.

"What a complete jerk!"

"No he's right it can't happen."

"That's not true."

"No Miyako it is true, he is the next head of the Kuchiki family he stands for everything I disagree with and I to him. We shouldn't even be friends; I don't know how it got so far. Whatever the reason is its over now." Hisana couldn't help but let the emotions wash over her again. Trying to hold it in she couldn't stop a tear from leaking out of her eyes betraying her.

"Hisana," Miyako whispered taking one her hands into her own holding it.

~x~

The next day Kaien was stomping through the 6th squad looking for one person in particular. When he found him he was going to kick his butt. What an arrogant brat, he really did it this time. Finding the source of all his anger he shouted at the lieutenant in front of some 6th squad members.

"What the fuck is your problem Byakuya?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you do that to Hisana? You need to stop being stuck up prick and admit to her that you love her. "

"It is against the rules."

"Screw the rules. If I were you I would fight the rules. Fight for love fight for happiness, fight to have the right to choose."

"That's why you're going to let your clan fall? Emotion is leading to your families disgrace I would never disgrace my family by having such emotions."

"Then I truly feel sorry for you. But Hisana doesn't deserve it. What will you do when she marries someone else? How will you cope with the thought of someone else to protect her and for her to not need you anymore?"

"I will only do as my pride dictates."

"I am going to kick your ass! Your so-called pride leads you to make the woman you love cry, that's awesome."

"She cried?"

"Yes she cried what difference does it make?"

"It makes a difference."

It did make a difference. He didn't want Hisana to cry. He wanted to hold her to feel her body up against his to kiss her again and again like that day. There were many things he wanted to do but were inappropriate and many other things he wanted to do that were beyond inappropriate. The thought made his body and heart swell. He knew he loved her he had faced that obstacle along time ago. However Byakuya was a prisoner of the law and accepted that his happiness was far below his duty as the next leader of the Kuchiki clan. Plus it also didn't change the fact that she was a peasant and it was against the law and would tarnish his family's reputation. If that wasn't enough of a reason the fact that she was a co leader in the liberal movement definitely was. If hell froze over then maybe just maybe his family would allow him to marry a peasant but never ever in a frozen hell would they allow a woman who would bear the name Lady Kuchiki be a leader of everything they stood against.

XXXXXXXX

up next part II! and that will be the end of the flash backs.

1. This quote is from the manga and takes place the morning of the execution when Byakuya is walking away from Hisana portrait before his fight with Renji. This is most likely Renji's point of view of Byakuya but for the sake of my story I like to think its Byakuya's point of view of Hisana. Again it's Chapter 140 pg 1.

2. I like to think there is a parallel between Hisana abandoning Rukia and Rukia killing Kaien. I think for this reason Rukia can understand Hisana's pain. Rukia says something very similar along these lines after her the story of her and Kaien. In my story the words are changed to accommodate Hisana's situation but the flow is the same.

3. If you want to see Kaien yelling at Byakuya go to the manga Ch. 167, pg 10. And vola there is my inspiration.

p.s. Does anyone think Ururu looks like Hisana? I'm just going to throw that out there and let me know what you think.


	13. Part II Conventions

Part II Conventions…

The morning of the congregation with central 46 was tense. Hisana had been going over the main points with Kaien, Kukaku and Captain Ukatake. The four of them would be representing the liberal movement as its leaders. Hisana was nervous about confronting the nobles and Central 46. The other three had been leaders in the Liberal movement for quite sometime so they were more prepared and knew what to expect.

As if reading Hisana thoughts Kaien said "Don't worry Hisana it's a little nerve wrecking at first but you get used to the politics. Look at this way, its not personal they will say things in there that will hurt you because your passionate. My advice to you is to leave you passion at the door and only bring in your beliefs and your rationality. Passion is what guides us but it can only detour us if use your passion to win you an argument. Don't expect anything to come of this, change will only come slowly that is the reality of the situation."

Smiling with worried eyes Hisana said, "Thank you Kaien."

At the same time Byakuya Kuchiki was having breakfast with his grandfather. He knew Hisana would be at the congregation under normal circumstances this would not have bothered him at all but since the incident and the fact that they were no longer friends made him uncomfortable. Throughout the years they avoided discussing political opinions but today it would be an open court of nothing but opposing political ideals. It had been a long time when his grandfather would tell him to watch his hot headedness but today he would have to definitely make sure that was kept in check.

"Byakuya, is there something troubling you?"

"No grandfather."

"This meeting is just to amuse the Liberal Shiba clan they have no substance. Don't let it worry you." Genri Kuchiki said then sat in silence listening to the uneven breaths of his grandson. "It is getting close to the time when you will be taking over as head of the family Byakuya. Have you considered any brides?"

"No grandfather." He replied knowing it was a flat out lie.

"Perhaps the family can assist you in finding one."

"That will not be necessary." The last thing he need was his family to intervene in his love life. They would probably just complicate his life even more.

"I am getting old Byakuya, you need to find a suitable wife and take over the family soon. If you cannot find one I will find one for you." As Genri said this he emphasized the word 'suitable' to make sure his grandson understood his intent.

~x~

Following Captain Ukatake Hisana made her way to the underground chambers of Central 46. Her palms were sweating but she held her head high and vowed to not let anyone know she was scared. The four of them walked through the large door that lead to the central chamber, members were already taking their seats. The chamber was oval shaped and there were rows of seats staggered all the way around cascading upwards. At the bottom there were two tables facing each other were they the liberal leaders would sit and the opposing nobles would sit across from them. The liberal leaders took their seats with Kaien and Kukaku in the middle as the leaders and Hisana and Captain Ukatake at the ends, Hisana sitting next to Kaien. After they settled in for a few moments the traditionalists also known as the nobles walked in and took their place. At the center of the table sat Captain Kuchiki with Byakuya by his side. The Kuchiki clan was the strongest out of the five noble families and they were also the most devoted to the law and traditions of Soul Society. For the sake of the congregation they were taking the place as the leader. Next to Byakuya sat an elder from the Shihoin clan, since the clan had lost their heir almost fifty years ago they had not yet named a new one. On the other side of Genri Kuchiki sat the Lady of the Kasumioji clan and then at the end was another leader from the fifth clan. Among all these nobles Hisana realized even more how insignificant she was. She was only a lowly Lieutenant and a peasant from the 78th district why would they even listen to she had to say. Byakuya was right they were worlds apart.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, we have set up this congregation today to hear out the Liberal movements concerns regarding the current set up the Soul Society based on concerns brought up in the preliminary meeting. Kaien Shiba you may begin." Announced a representative of Central 46.

"We have come along way in the past 1000 years with the creation of the Academy. Shinigami below the aristocratic rank have been allowed to enter the Gotei 13 and contribute greatly to Soul Society its self, however we are still far from a better Society as a whole."

"What do you suggest would make a better Society Lord Shiba?" asked the Lady of the Kasumioji clan.

"Freedom to make a better life is the ultimate goal of the liberal movement. People who are a disadvantage should not be shackled to their status."

"What are you suggesting Lord Shiba? Are you hinting to eliminate the nobility of soul Society?" Genri Kuchiki asked. "As you know Kaien the five nobles houses have stood by the Soul Society for thousands of years, we are the guardians and keepers of peace. We understand that there are people in unfavorable circumstances however no matter how great a society is it can never be perfect."

"I am not asking for perfection I am asking for freedom to progress regardless of your station."

"Please explain more." Said the elder of the Shihoin clan.

"As the highest good of society all people should have the ability to develop their individual capacities to the fullest extent. In order for this to be accomplished people must be responsible for their own actions rather than have someone tell them what to do or what role they play and are bound to in the complex and cumbersome system of domination." Hisana firmly said.

"A break down of power would make people free to develop their ideals and consequently cause chaos, violence and unrest." Byakuya stated without looking at Hisana.

"On the contrary a break down of power would allow people to become responsible and mature for their own actions since they will have no one to blame than themselves." Hisana replied.

"Although the nobles might make better decisions regarding the rukongai the people of the rukongai will only desire to become better when they have the power to make a difference. Currently the lower districts are in rubbles children are forced to steal to eat women are forced to sell their bodies to survive and men congregate in illegal organizations in order to protect themselves. These districts are beyond the reach of those in aristocratic positions." Kukaku said.

"I wonder what position you will take when these peasants from the rukongai act out in violence due to your beliefs and the innocent are killed?" asked Captain Kuchiki.

"All we desire is peace and we believe that change can take place in a peaceful setting." Said Captain Ukatake.

The assembly continued for a little while longer, when the liberals were done stating their points the meeting was adjourned.

"I think that went fairly well."

"Don't be such a fool Kaien, they were playing us like fiddle in there. They don't really care for what we believe in, perhaps a violent rebellion in the lower districts will knock some sense into them," Kukaku said forcefully thinking about Captain Kuchiki remark, clearly it got to her.

"No, a violent rebellion will disgrace the movement and we would loose our respectability." Hisana replied.

"I know I know but I was just saying I would love to." She said smacking her fist into her other hand.

"I wish Yoruichi was still the leader of the Shihoin clan. Then perhaps we would have them on our side." Kaien said with his head down.

"The Shihoin clan is a little more relaxed when it comes to the laws and tradition but I don't think they can be classified as liberal like you Kaien," Said Captain Ukatake.

Smiling Hisana wished she could see her old friend again. It had been a few years since she last raced around the living world with her. She couldn't say anything out loud to the others in case they didn't know where she was. Though she guessed they probably did.

~x~

"Lieutenant Hisana! How did the convention go with Central 46?" Tanaka called to Hisana as she was making her way to her office in the 3rd squad. Tanaka was the 4th seat in squad 3.

"Its complicated Tanaka, it is not a change that will come easily." Hisana said dispirited.

"I know you will find a way Lieutenant. I stand behind you one hundred percent. Things will change for the better, and you are the voice, the leader that inspires us." Tanaka looked at Hisana with admiration. He was tall man with pallid skin and dark hair and eyes. He was a young man a few years younger than Hisana in appearance. Sometimes Hisana thought he was to young to be a seated officer despite his strength.

"I appreciate your support Tanaka. Its nice to know we are making an impact on some people." Hisana said disheartened.

"Be careful when you stir the waters Hisana, you could upset some strong people."

"Captain Ichimaru." Hisana acknowledged him and bowed her head to her Captain.

"I am very aware of what I am getting myself into Captain, but I appreciate your concern for my safety nonetheless."

"It would hurt my feelings greatly if something were to happen to you Hisana-chan, what will I ever do with out someone to tease?" Gin said smiling.

"You could always tease your new Lieutenant."

"No, they wouldn't have your eyes, and I do love the look in your eyes when I tease you."

"What a sardonic man you are Captain."

~x~

"How do you suggest we end this liberal upheaval?"

"There is no better way to end a political movement then by disgracing it with innocent blood."

"I will not congregate in illegal activity. The Kuchiki clan will have no part in it."

"Do not worry Lord Kuchiki no one will know. I must say I truly enjoyed the point you made about the violent peasant revolts. It is merely logical that street trash will only know how to act out in violence."

The three leaders of the Kuchiki clan were standing in a corridor whispering words of deceit.

"We can use that to our advantage and tarnish the liberal movement. Henceforth convincing Soul Society that the current set up is the best form of government." Said the first elder.

"All they need is a little push and like a set of dominoes they will come tumbling down to their knees where they belong."

"Do not involve the family in this matter," was all the Head of the Kuchiki family said.

~x~

"I got your note, why did you ask me to meet you?" Hisana stood in the dark in the dead of night knowing there was a man standing behind her she didn't bother to face him. She could hear his breathing and the slight raise of his reiatsu when she spoke.

"I have suffered in vain and I can bare it no longer. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, you have been tormenting me. Forcing emotions out of me that I never cared to acknowledge before. I have considered my rank, my duty, and my families expectations and I have decided finally to put this aside and ask you to end my agony."

Hisana turned towards him, standing before her was a man desperate in his words, naked to the emotions that pained his face.

"I don't understand."

"I love you. Please do me the honor of being my wife."

Starring at him she could say nothing but stare into his eyes confused. All angry emotions she held against the man standing in front of her vanished with the words that fell from his lips.

"You can't be serious." Hisana stated disbelieving.

"I assure you I am."

"Think about your family, they would never allow it."

"Let me handle them."

"No." She said turning away from him. She couldn't believe she said it. All she wanted was to say yes, more than anything in the world. She wanted to kiss him to feel his lips and his hands around her to be with the one person she loved as much as her sister. But she wouldn't let him do this; she wouldn't let him disgrace his clan not for her. She wasn't worth anyone's suffering least of all his at the hands of his clan. "I won't let you do that."

~x~

Hisana wasn't prepared for Byakuya's proposal at all. First he says he doesn't want to be friends then he proposes? Although it gutted her every time she thought about it she knew she was doing the right thing. He didn't know the truth about her and she would carve her heart before she told him. Hisana was sitting in Captain Ukatake's office with these thoughts going through her head when she got a message from a hell butterfly that stated she was to meet Central 46 tomorrow at 0900. Confused as to why they requested her presence she asked, "did you get one too?"

"No, I have no idea what that is about. Kaien would have said something to me if he had gotten one. I really don't know why they would be requesting an audience with you alone."

"It can only be regarding the Liberal movement, by why me? why not Kaien he is the official leader."

Normally Hisana didn't fret about small things like meeting groups of people but for the Liberal movement and the fact that they requested her alone made Hisana fuss for the remainder of the day and night. She tried to imagine what kind of questions they would be asking her regarding the movement. Then she went over how she would respond. She visualized herself standing in Central 46 surrounded by angry politicians and for the remainder of the night she had nightmares. She woke up promptly when it was time for her to start getting ready and had a cup of strong black tea before she left her room to face the fiends. Hisana had to admit it had a been a while since she had been a coward, the stealth force had knocked that out of her in the five years she spent in it. But today she felt the old sensation creep into the pit of her stomach.

Walking towards the large gate that surrounded Central 46 Hisana entered and made her way across the bridge to the double doors that led into the chamber. When she approached the door she saw Byakuya there. He looked over at her but did not greet her. Considering their last conversation this was going to be very awkward. She followed him a few feet behind down the narrow pathways that lead to the bottom level of the chamber.

When they reached the door to the very bottom of the underground assembly hall a guard said, "Their ready for you now."

Swallowing hard Hisana followed Byakuya into the chamber and faced the all members of Central 46.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki Byakuya, and Lieutenant Hisana, I trust that you are at not at loss as to why you are here?"

Hisana stood shoulder to shoulder with Byakuya with slight confusion written on her face.

"No," answered Byakuya.

"A little," said Hisana.

"It has been brought to our attention that the two of you intend to be united in matrimony. We brought you before us to remind you that a marriage of a senior noble man is a matter of the courts and marriage to a peasant such as you self Lieutenant Hisana is against the law."

Hisana just starred shocked and unable to say anything. The only thought going through her head was what the hell?

"As the next head of the Kuchiki clan it is my decision alone." Byakuya said coolly and calm.

"You have honor and tradition to uphold Lieutenant Kuchiki what does you family think of this?"

"When did noble's family matters become concern of Central 46?" He shot back.

"This is not to be entertained," One member said sharply, "any child she bore to you would be a disgrace to the Kuchiki name."

Byakuya's eyes flashed up to them and he could no longer hide the fierce glare that penetrated every member of Central 46. He took a step forward and let his reiatsu flare. "I will have her as my wife and there is nothing that you can do about it," he said coldly.

"Are you really going to dishonor your family over a woman?" Another member asked.

"That's enough." He demanded, his voice echoed off the circular wall of the chamber.

Turning to Hisana they asked, "Lieutenant Hisana, are you engaged to him?"

"No." Hisana said frightened.

"And do you promise to never enter an engagement?"

"I will not promise anything." Hisana replied finding some strength in their interrogation.

"This is ridiculous, a woman of inferior birth such as yourself entering the Kuchiki clan. Do you have any idea how much you will disgrace him?"

Hisana lowered her head from their gaze, yes she did knew it would disgrace him that's why she told him no.

"Any issues you have can be taken up with me, leave Hisana out of this." Byakuya said sternly stepping in front of her as if to block her from their piercing glares. Letting his reiatsu flare even more.

"Its against the law Lieutenant Kuchiki, feelings and emotion have no value next to the law, as a member and future heir of the Kuchiki clan you are duty bound to serve as an example to all soul reapers you should understand this better than anyone." One member yelled down from his seat.

"Do not remind me of my duty, regardless I will have Hisana as my wife." Byakuya yelled back.

Hisana could help but drop to one knee. The spiritual pressure he was emitting was overpowering, at this moment Hisana knew he was ready to be a Captain; he was ready to take over the clan. He was much, much more powerful than before.

The members of the chamber glared down at the noble while he glared right back at them, knowing there wasn't much they could do one member said, "That is all for today but you will be hearing from us again."

Lost in the weight of the spiritual pressure emitted from Byakuya Hisana didn't realize the meeting was over until he was standing over her holding out his hand for her to grasp.

"Did you really mean what you said in there?" Hisana said to him in a whisper as soon as the gates of Central 46 closed behind them.

"With all my heart."

"Come with me…" Hisana whispered to him, with a look of desperation in her features.

Hisana ran from the doors to the chambers of central 46, shunpoing through Serieiti until she reached the pond outside of the 13th squad barracks. The same place she and Byakuya used to go to in the middle of the night to be with each other.

"There is something that I have to tell you." She said facing the pond gazing toward the outer edges of Serieiti where the 78th district was with her back to him. "I am not the person you think I am, I am a monster. You should not love me." She looked over her shoulder at him, then faced forward once more. "After you hear what I have to say and you decided to change your mind, I understand because you deserve so much more.

As you know after I died in the world of the living I was sent to the 78th district of the rukongai to Inzuri. However the one thing I never told you was that I was not sent alone. I died in the world of the living with my younger sister. She was a baby, just a few months old. Together we made it to Soul Society. It was difficult to survive in the lower districts by yourself let alone with an infant, especially in a district like Inzuri."

Dropping to her knees Hisana let the tears fall from her eyes, not bothering to hold them back anymore, grasping on the grass that was beneath her she forced herself to relive the moment so he could know exactly what she was. "Even though she was just an infant I abandoned her so I could save myself," She chocked out. "I left her in a field pretending that she might be better off without me when the truth is I left her there to die. I am nothing but a disgusting monster, I don't deserve anything I don't deserve happiness, I don't deserve love and I don't deserve you. That day I made the worst mistake of my life and there is nothing that I can do in this life or the next that will abolish me of my sins. I vowed to myself to find her, she is my pride, my heart, and my reason for everything. Please understand that I can never truly love you, not the way I should. You deserve someone who can give their whole heart to you not some makeshift intimation I have the nerve to call a heart."

Her tears split down her checks splattering on her robes and down in to the grass beneath her. Byakuya kneeled down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Sitting down in the grass he scooped her in to his arms and for the first time in 20 years he understood the passion that she had, the fire in her eyes, the devotion to her beliefs. What he loved about Hisana all revolved around her sister. Her sister was her pride, Hisana was his.

"Hisana I will always love you no matter what, regardless of what has happened in the past or what will happen in the future, even if you stabbed me with your sword and left me to die I would still love you, I will always love you. I am madly, foolishly and irrevocably in love with you."

"Your letting your passion rule your heart Byakuya-sama." Hisana said staring into his eyes.

"When it comes to you passion is all I know."

The tears that spilt from her eyes were both tears of sadness and tears of joy. It seemed from now on the two would always coincide. Happiness, and sadness were one in the same.

"Hisana now will you do me the honor of accepting my hand?"

Finally after all this time she felt like she could say "yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so I know I said earlier that it was one more chapter but it was far to long so I have to separate into two. Any comments would be appreciated, good bad meh, let me know they help me grow.

I do not own bleach.


	14. Part III The Liberal Rebellion

"The liberal movement started out peaceful, with rallies in the districts and conventions with Central 46 but then things took a turn for the worst…" Byakuya says in the present.

~x~

Part III The Liberal Rebellion…

The announcement of marriage of a peasant from the 78th district to the heir to the Kuchiki clan was an out right scandal. Only those who actually knew the couple themselves were not surprised. Some whispers were that the future Lady Hisana was a kitsune-tsukai a witch adept in the art of seduction through tricks, and seduced the handsome Byakuya Kuchiki with her magic. While others believed it was scandal and she was really pregnant with his child and the Kuchiki's were forcing them to get married. Which was worse of the two evils, their prince knocking up a peasant and having a child out of wedlock or marriage to a peasant who would later give birth early to a child? Marriage for love was incomprehensible to nobility. Hisana didn't care about anything anyone said about her relationship with Byakuya. Finally she was able to be open with her feelings for him and she never felt so happy in her life. After spending all this time knowing each other talking, they spent most of their engagement lips locked hidden in the garden of his manor. There they were free from the glares and the whispers of those who wished to crush them. Kaien and Miyako were thrilled and Kaien kept smirking at Byakuya with an air of pompousness of a man who knew he was right.

The Kuchiki clan was holding a formal engagement dinner for their future heir and his prospective wife. Hisana was in one of the back rooms getting dressed in one of most elegant Kimonos she had ever seen in her life. His servants were fussing with her and not being very kind at all. They kept insisting on putting her hair up but it was so short that it wouldn't say within the pins so admitting defeat they gave up and let it down. When they satisfied with how she looked they took and step back and Hisana was finally able to breath. Knowing it was time to head out she took a deep breath. For Byakuya's sake she would play her part and be nice, but she knew how the nobles were and what they were saying behind her back. Stepping out the door she prepped herself for the lions den, her only sense of comfort was her thoughts on Byakuya. She knew in the end it would all be worth it.

Everything was beautiful everything was perfect Hisana thought the Kuchikis know how to throw a party even if they didn't like her. Then again the party wasn't so much for her was it was for the people that surrounded her. Despite that she couldn't help but have radiant smile on her face as they met their guests. Even with the cold glares she received from almost every female and old ranked male there. Genri Kuchiki her future grandfather in-law to be seemed indifferent by the marriage but he too like Byakuya learned how to mask his true feelings long ago.

Before the celebration was even really started it was broken by the appearance of hell butterflies, which was sent to every Captain and Lieutenant, which most happened to be at the party.

The hell butterfly stated:

All Captains and Lieutenants be advised an emergency Captains meeting is to take place in 30 minutes regarding a violent rebellion in the lower districts. All leaders of the Liberal Movement are to report to the head Captain immediately. Any leader who does not show will be executed on sight.

"What" Hisana gasped. A violent liberal rebellion is the last thing she wanted, how could this have happened?

"Hisana we should go now. We don't want any trouble with the Gotei 13." Kaien said approaching Hisana. His eyes like hers looked distant and feeble. Kaien like Hisana knew a violent rebellion would crush the movement, and tarnish the name as well as the Shiba clan.

Looking over at Byakuya Hisana couldn't keep her eyes on him. Averting her eyes she stood up and said, "I'm sorry I should go."

Byakuya said nothing but nodded at her with a troubled look brewing behind his eyes and in his heart.

The Shinigami leaders as well as Kukaku swiftly made their way to the Head Captains office. Desiring to know all the details and curious as to how the rebellion started in the first place. Hisana for one thought they were doing a good job making sure their followers knew that peace was the only way to achieve change. Yet, some how some way the message was not portrayed clear enough.

Her heart began to beat faster and faster as they approached the first squad. Hisana had to confess she was mortified, this is what Kaien was referring to when he said it could tarnish her reputation and she could lose her career. She knew full well what she was getting herself into the day she agreed to be a co leader in the liberal movement. Today she would feel the extent of that choice. Walking through the double doors to the Head Captain office she knew she did not regret it.

Taking a deep breath as she followed Kaien through the large double doors Hisana tried to calm her nerves. Her pulse had quickened and each perceptual sense seemed to increase with every waking moment. Noticing she was fidgeting with her fingers she clasped her hands securely behind her back. Standing at the end next to Kaien Hisana took her place before the Head Captain and simultaneously the four bowed before him.

Standing before them in all his glory stood the most powerful Shinigami in all of Soul Society. The Head Captain Yamamoto stood firm legs slightly apart with his disguised zanpakuto placed beneath both his hands at the center. With his eyes slightly open he said, "It causes me great distress to think that any one of you could be the cause of such a disgraceful event. Although I have never diverged in your course of actions in the past regarding the Liberal Movement I never believed any of you could be capable of breaking the peace of this universe. Let me make myself very clear, if any of you condone this course of action or are benefactors in it you will be held accountable."

"Genryu Sensei as you know we desire peace above anything else, as leaders each one of us knows the repercussions of a rebellion." Captain Ukatake said with every grace of a levelheaded Captain.

"I assure you Head Captain that a violent rebellion is not among the wishes of anyone here standing before you." Kaien said after with a look of detachment still in his eyes.

"Then I can trust that as members of the Gotei 13 you will put your duty before your pride and end this violent tirade no matter what?"

"Yes Head Captain." The three Shinigami said.

"Kaien, you understand what this means? This Shiba clan will fall, and the movement will be disgraced." Captain Ukatake said.

"I knew _that_ was only a matter of time." Kaien said half-heartedly.

"I will do everything in my power to maintain your positions, regardless if you are not behind it everything you stand for is now dishonored." Head Captain Yamamoto declared and with that they were dismissed.

Hisana felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. In one moment everything she stood for was being disgraced by the blood of the innocent. The very same people whose lives she exerted herself to enhance where the very same people suffering because of her beliefs. Byakuya was right, he had been right all along.

Stepping through the elegantly decorated doors where the Captain's meeting was being held Hisana found it paradoxical how every detail around you seems to intensify, and things you would normally over look appear to jump out at you when you are at your greatest catastrophe. Starring down at the floorboards of the room as she walked in she studied the design of the wooden slacks. Each piece had its place and was entwined into a complex configuration that made up the overall design of the floor. If even one piece were out of place then the whole arrangement would fall apart. By moving one board all boards would have to be adjusted to accommodate the moved board otherwise the design would collapse. Hisana understood then that despite her current beliefs of Soul Society it was important to understand the difference between a societies desiring change and being ready for change and currently Soul Society was not ready for a transformation. The Liberal Movement was like a board out of place in a society unprepared to change.

Breaking her attention from the floor Hisana looked up and took her place behind Captain Ichimaru. Once everyone took their place Head Captain Yamamoto walked in between the two lines of Captains. Everything was silent the only noise was emitted from the footsteps of the Head Captain as he approached the other end of the room. Keeping her head slightly bowed Hisana focused her attention on the number three insignia that was placed on the back of Captain Gin Ichimaru's Haori.

From across the room Byakuya studied Hisana's features. He knew that she was devastated. Although he never agreed with her ideologies he could understand her feelings. He knew she would stand tall now and do her duty and he would be there for her when she fell. Head Captain Yamamoto reached the end of the line of the Captains and turned to face those in the room.

Diagonally from Byakuya and a few Captains down Kaien stood behind Captain Ukatake with a severe look on his face. As the leader of the Liberal Movement Kaien felt like he was the sole proprietor of the disintegration of the movement. Kaien always knew the Shiba clan would fall as a result of the Liberal Movement many of those in the clan had already abandoned the Shiba name. Kaien never cared, he would stand for his beliefs to the end no matter what the cost because he understood that the greater good was far more important than the purity his clan's name. With one swift pound of the large wooden staff on the wooden floorboards beneath them Captain Yamamoto commanded the attention of all the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13.

"An emergency meeting has been called due to a violent rebellion taking place in the 75th and 76th districts of the Rukongai. Information from the Stealth Force relays that there have been causalities so far. Based on the information we have the rebellion started out as a rally to gather supporters then turned deadly. There are masses of souls torching houses in order to make a stand for the Liberal Movement. As members of the Gotei 13 it is our duty to maintain peace in Soul Society. Squad three and squad ten it is your responsibility to take control of the situation and stop the rebellion. Squad six and Squad five is to protect Seireitei, while Squad four will stand by for injuries. The rest of the squads are on alert and on standby for further orders." With another swift strike of his staff the meeting was adjourned.

The Captains and Lieutenants poured out of the room heading to their perspective stations. Hisana was heading out the door following Captain Ichimaru when she saw Byakuya hesitating by the door. When she passed by him he started walking by her side. She kept her eyes averted from his; she couldn't face him, not now. She knew he was not one to say 'I told you so' but nevertheless. He walked with her in silence, although nothing was said the weight of the tension was growing almost too much to bear. Byakuya stopped abruptly causing Hisana to stop and turn to look at him. The look in his eyes was unreadable, Hisana half expected him to scold her when he said, "Be careful."

Knowing that his main concern was her safety Hisana studied his features before whispering, "I will."

For a moment to short to be perceived the couple put down their guard and let their feelings of concern wash through them while starring into each other's eyes. In a flash it was over and the two headed on to do their duty as Shinigamis.

~x~

Standing in front of squad three in the third squad's barracks Hisana told her squad, "It is our responsibility to stop the liberal rebellion in the 75th district; the peace of soul society is our number one priority. All seated officers will take your teams into the 75th district and disintegrate the rebellion, keep in mind we don't want any casualties." Hisana looked over at Gin for endorsement.

"Well you have your orders, get going." Gin said standing behind Hisana not flinching a muscle. The squad scurried out of the room leaving the Captain and Lieutenant unmoving in the confinement of the room.

"Lieutenant I am confused, I thought you supported the Liberal Movement, why are you behind disintegrating it?" 4th Seat Tanaka said staying behind as the rest of the squad moved out glaring down at his Lieutenant.

"Tanaka, as soul reapers we are the keepers of peace, despite what they stand for they are endangering the lives of the innocent." Hisana said calmly.

"That's a small sacrifice for the greater good."

"No," She declared. "We have a duty to uphold and we are not at liberty to ask questions."

"Lieutenant-!" Tanaka demanded.

"That's final you have your orders." Hisana said firmly knowing she was being harsh. Though she knew she was right she hated having to put him in line. He stood there glaring at her for a moment before he walked out the door.

"Now now Hisana these people are your loyal supporters can you really turn your sword against them?" Captain Ichimaru said smiling as Hisana was turning to leave with the rest of the squad.

Stopping in her tracks she turned to face him and said, "Trust me Captain, I know my duty above all is to up hold the peace of soul society. I do no condone a violent revolt and I will do my duty as the Lieutenant of squad three, that's all there is to it."

Whirling to walk out the door she hesitated when Gin said, "Your starting to sound like the captain of squad two."

"Perhaps she has a point." She said slightly turning her head in his direction. Facing forward one more time with her eyes fixed ahead of her she said, "I know my place."

~x~

The third squad made their way into the heart of the 75th district, while the tenth squad was responsible for the 76th. Sure enough just as the reports from the Stealth Force stated there were fires everywhere people were running around screaming and a mass of Rukongai residents could be made out in the distance holding torches. The only thing Hisana was grateful for was that this was not taking place in the 78th district. Although the 76th district wasn't that far it was still a possibility that _she_ could be among the chaos. She owned it to these people to end this quickly. As the first teams of the third squad approached the rebellion the people began attacking. They threw fire at the Shinigami and lit more shacks on fire to force them to back off. Hisana thought if they kept this up they were going to burn down the entire 75th district and that won't do them any good.

Contemplating how to put out the fires she thought about using her zanpakuto but Hisana's zanpakuto was an ice zanpakuto and wouldn't do anything to fight the fires. The weight of the ice would do more damage than good. "I'm going to find team four, Tanaka has a water zanpakuto he can put out the fires," Hisana told her team. "Maintain the perimeter around the mass and keep them from spreading to the rest of the district."

Flash stepping through the 75th district Hisana searched for Tanaka's spiritual pressure. Sensing fluctuations in reiatsu Hisana headed towards the area. The fires where spreading fast and she kept getting cut off by flames blocking her path. She could hear swords clashing in the distance but could not find a stable roof to jump to therefore she had to make her way to the center of the turmoil by foot. The Rukongai residents didn't have swords and even if they had steel swords they still didn't stand a chance against a Shinigami.

Who was fighting?

The smoke from the fires that surrounded her was thickening the air making it difficult to breathe. Spotting a break in the flames Hisana shunpoed through the opening and landed in the clearing.

The scene before her was one of devastation as zanpakutos clashed against each other echoing into the night. Hisana watched in desolation as her squad fought amongst each other. At the center of the mutiny 4th seat Tanaka was leading the rebellion against the other shinigami.

"Tanaka! What are you doing?" Hisana shouted.

Looking over at her with furry in his eyes he simply stated, "I am standing up for what I believe."

In utter devastation Hisana yelled, "What you believe involves killing your own squad members?"

"A small sacrifice for the sake of the greater good." Tanaka replied.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Hisana said unable to grasp the situation. Feeling panic stricken she was beginning to comprehend what was taking place before her.

"No, Lieutenant. I think you have lost yours for the sake of the Kuchiki prince." He said piercing her with his gaze.

Incapable to accept the current scene of events Hisana starred into the eyes of her 4th seat hoping that she would wake up from a horrifying nightmare. "I don't understand your logic. You have betrayed your squad; do you know what the punishment is for treason?"

Death. It was not said out loud but every Shinigami knew treason on the battlefield was punishable by death.

"You may view me as betraying my squad but what I am doing has a deeper meaning a meaning you once stood for. A few Shinigami can be scarified for the greater good, for they will not have died in vein."

"Don't do this Tanaka." Hisana pleaded.

"If you are not with me Lieutenant Hisana then you are against me. You have betrayed your followers, and I will cut you down." His eyes were a blaze as the fires reflection danced in the darkness of his eyes.

"You are giving me no choice," she said slightly above a whisper. Gliding her hand to the shaft of her zanpakuto Hisana unsheathed her sword and pointed it at her 4th seat. Feeling the weight of her heart in her chest Hisana griped her sword preparing herself to fight one of her own.

For a moment the two Shinigami starred at each other from across the field. With a crash from a collapsing roof of a nearby shack the two zanpakutos collided into each other with a piercing sound radiating all around them. The two zanpakutos danced across the clearing in a daunting manner. Unable to really fight him Hisana gracefully blocked his every swing infuriating him even more. Picking up speed through his anger he attacked her with every ounce he had. Buckling beneath the weight of his sword she continued to hold her ground. Hisana might have been a stronger fighter than Tanaka but she was an agile fighter and eliminated her opponents almost immediately. Knowing that she cannot stand long in drawn out fight against a shinigami with a build and strength like Tanaka's Hisana knew she had to make up her mind quickly.

~x~

Behind the walls of Seireitei Byakuya paced next to his grandfather glaring over the horizon toward a glow in the distance that was created by the fires in the 75th and 76th districts. He could feel Hisana's spiritual pressure fluctuating, and it was killing him to have to stay behind and protect Seireitei thinking that she might need him. Unable to contain his impatience he continued to pace back and fourth. Miraculously he was able to keep himself rooted to the ground instead of jumping over the wall and disobey a direct order.

Genrei Kuchiki was not oblivious to his grandson's edginess. Although he did not approve of Hisana to be Byakuya's wife, he did not desire a single hair on her head to be hurt. He knew deep down that if something did happen to her he would be to blame for he did nothing to prevent the elders from engaging in the corruption of the Liberal Movement.

"She will be fine," Captain Kuchiki said trying to calm his anxious grandson.

Byakuya just looked over at him, trying to suppress a glare but was unsuccessful since that was the only expression he was able to form for the time being.

Feeling emotions long suppressed creep up into his heart Genri Kuchiki decided for the first time to do the right thing. Though it would not clear his conscious of his past actions, sometimes a good clan leader needs to follow his heart.

"Go." He said to Byakuya.

Byakuya stunned by his grandfather's words turned to look at him disbelieving his ears. "But the Head Captain."

"I'll take care of it. Just go." Genri Kuchiki demanded not looking over at his grandson he continued to stare into the horizon of the burning shacks.

Byakuya didn't hesitate to oblige to his grandfather consent and before he shunpoed away he said, "thank you grandfather."

~x~

"The greatest treachery." Tanaka said through gritted teeth starring into the large violet eyes of his Lieutenant. Both swords brandished blocking the others with their faces inches apart. "You have betrayed your followers you betrayed me." He continued emphasizing the last few words.

Staring back into the flames dancing in his dark eyes she could see that the blazing inferno had engulfed him, heart and soul. He was too far gone, he would never understand. "No, Tanaka this is not the way."

Flash stepping away from each other the two created some distance in order to go in for a second attack. Shaking his head and glaring at her with fire in his eyes he said, "This Lieutenant is the only way to gain an advantage and force them to listen to us. This is the only way to end their domination. Through force we will create a new system and make them see the error of their ways."

"A violent rebellion only disgraces the movement; we will lose everything we have worked so hard to establish. Change can only be accomplished through peace." Hisana said trying to get through to him one final time.

"That's where you are wrong Lieutenant. They will never listen to us and soon you will be Lady Kuchiki and you will be just like them." He said his eyes a smoldering black.

He was unreachable the fire that burned in his eyes was catastrophic blazing from the very depths of his soul. There was no going back he had made up his mind. Now Hisana needed to make up hers. "Very well, you give me no choice." She said and with a deep breath she uttered, "Shatter the world Daiou Yuki." She tossed her sword into the air, then spun in place catching it by the hilt. The zanpakuto she now wielded in her hand was as white as snow with mint green silk weaved in to the shaft.

Across the arena Tanaka said, "Vanish Mizu no Kamisama." With that phrase his sword disappeared into the night air activating all moisture in the atmosphere.

Since Hisana had an ice zanpakuto, using it would only be advantageous to him. Given that Tanaka's zanpakuto controlled all water, the heat surrounding them would melt the ice of her zanpakuto instantaneously giving him the lead in the battlefield. She made her decision as she griped the hilt of her sword feeling the weave of the silk rub against the skin of her palm. Starring across at him with despair in her eyes she knew she had to set aside her pride and her heart and do her duty. Injustice would be if she walked away and let him escape, regardless of her feeling for him as one of her squad members. Swallowing her emotions she prepared herself to execute the unthinkable.

"Engulf her," Tanaka said his black eyes sparkling from the fires that blazed all around them.

Hesitating for a moment Hisana watched as the water particles from all around her begin to condense in to an impenetrable form. Closing her eyes for a moment and listening to the crackling of the burning flames all around her she opened her eyes with a new found vigor within them.

As the water rushed toward her from all directions, Hisana shunpoed straight to Tanaka. Preparing for her attack he put up a waterfall wall of water in front of him to protect himself from her zanpakuto. When she was head to head with him she spun gracefully to the side and sunk her blade into his back severing his soul chain with one stroke of her blade.

Retracting her zanpakuto from his back, the white blade was covered in blood. She stood there staring down at her former 4th seat holding her blood-saturated sword at her side. Tanaka fell to the ground unable to move choking form the blood that was ejecting form his lungs.

Looking up Hisana noticed Byakuya enter the clearing astonished at the scene before him. Ready to leave this horrible nightmare Hisana walk towards Byakuya prepared to leave Tanaka where he lay.

"Don't you walk away, I swear I will kill you! I will get my revenge." Tanaka yelled after Hisana choking at the end of every phrase.

Able to finally observe the fire around her burning endlessly, flames licking the sky she turned around to face him and said evenly, "Regardless if you live or die you will never raise your blade to me again." Looking down into his face she watched the fire in his eyes growing fainter with every breath.

"You need to end this." Byakuya said to Hisana.

"I'd rather die one thousand deaths than execute one of my own squad members." She said to Byakuya with hopeless eyes.

"If you don't kill me now I promise you will die by my blade!" Tanaka vowed.

Reaching for his zanpakuto Byakuya took a step forward to end the man's life.

"No, Byakuya-sama he has lost his powers even if he survives he will never be able to fight. He is as good as dead." Byakuya looked over into the large violet eyes of the person he loved the most in this universe. Looking forward once more at the former 4th seat of squad three he was torn between what he knew he should do and what Hisana wanted him to do. Unable to inflict any more pain on Hisana he let go of the shaft of his sword and turned to leave with her.

"I will make you regret not killing me when you had the chance! I will make you pay, I vow to you I will make you regret it!" Tanaka yelled as every last ounce of strength left in his body.

~x~

Fast Forward to the Present…

Standing stiff with his arms cross Byakuya completed his story about Hisana to Rukia.

"If she really is Hisana then most likely she is the new Leader of the Liberal Rebellion. As the new commander of the Stealth Force and the future Lady Shihoin, with so much power and influence it makes sense that she would use it to her advantage."

"Sorry Byakuya but if that is her than that's more reason why she wouldn't be behind it." Ichigo said.

"You don't know her Kurosaki Ichigo and you don't know the limits of her passion."

"Well if she's anything like Rukia then I can imagine." Ichigo said under his breath. Then a received an elbow in the ribs. "Ow."

The three Shinigami remained hidden over the next few days waiting to see how the events would play out in Seireitei. With rumors going all around Soul Society even Byakuya knew it was sensible to wait despite his convictions about Hisana.

About a week after the opening mission they sensed turmoil going on in the 79th district. Thinking that it might lead to solid evidence they went to investigate the commotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, as of right now under cover radial Stealth Force shinigami attacked Byakuya during the opening mission causing him to not trust the reincarnated Hisana and therefore leads him to flea soul society. Byakuya thinks the new Hisana aka new commander of Stealth Force and soon to be Lady of the Shihoin clan is also the leader of the Liberal Rebellion due to her former position as fellow leader of the Liberal Movement and perfect timing. I am not claiming his logic makes sense but then again if he ran into his reincarnated wife would it?


	15. Ultimate Betrayal

Ultimate Betrayal…

The Omnisukido were unwavering and unmatched creatures of black night stealthily moving across the pitch-black horizon. A moonless night hid shadows in the dark, the only indication was the footsteps that carried like the wind towards a destination easily spotted by blazing infernos scattered in the distance. Focusing my attention to the task at hand I pushed out all the contemplations I had and thought of only my mission. A friend once told me passion will only detour my goals. At the moment I didn't care to recall whom.

As I approached the center of the glowing madness I sensed his presence he was here. I ran towards the sensation eager to end this quickly. Regardless if he was behind this or not this needs to be sorted out and the only way we can get a hold of the situation is to capture him and make him talk. Since I was faster than the Stealth Force team that I was with I left them behind, I would handle this on my own. Shunpoing from shack to shack under the twinkling stars up above I approached the clearing where he stood attacking more of my men. He wasn't alone his sister and Ichigo Kurosaki was there as well both beside him fighting against my squad. If this really was a Liberal Rebellion there is no reason a Kuchiki would be involved. Then why is he attacking my men? There is nothing liberals can stand for that would benefit a noble clan that has stood for thousands of years. If anything he would be fighting against it. I had so many questions but I knew my place and I knew I didn't have the privilege of asking questions. I had my duty and that's all there is to it.

Byakuya Kuchiki was superior to me I learned that the last time I drew blades with him. This time I wasn't going to be drawn into a game of cat and mouse. No, this time I would take him out, as quickly as possible that is the way of the stealth force and more specifically the only way I can win.

Sensing my approach he turned his attention to me. He stood there defiant, legs spread in a defensive stance ready, waiting for an attack. Moving his zanpakuto to his left hand he lowered his sword. Fluidly he raised his right hand straight in front of him and pointed it deadly at me.

I hovered my hand over my sword then decided against it, I didn't need my sword… yet.

I shunpoed toward him at full speed. Faster and faster I ran towards him. With his hand placed out in front of him he pointed it directly at me, he muttered a spell just when I was about face to face with him. Right when the spell was about to hit me I slid low to the ground looking up I could see the spell fly past my head. I slid in between his legs and with my arms raised over my head I grabbed his obi from the front and forced him to the ground. I used the momentum from my attack to stop myself from sliding shifting my weight to my other leg I gracefully returned to my feet. At the same time he caught himself and turned over on his back. But I was quicker, I pulled out my zanpakuto and with my foot pushed up against his chest I pinned him to the ground, placing my zanpakuto at his neck tempting him to try and escape.

Glaring at me from beneath my sword he said, "quick moves and cheap tricks, is that the only way you can capture me?" 'it would seem you have changed at all' was a phrase he wanted to add to the end of that sentence.

"Well if it works," I said smirking beneath the black cloth.

"Why are you doing this Hisana?" He said with desperate eyes.

Why is he asking me that? I looked down at him with a quizzical look in my eyes. Which was the only part of me that was exposed.

Since I unsheathed my zanpakuto the rest of the Stealth Force should be arriving at any second. As the Commander of the Stealth Force anytime I drew my blade meant an execution battle had begun. Unfortunately for my squad I wasn't going to entertain them with such a fight. Just as I thought the words they appeared in a mass of numbers. Pulling out their swords they stood ready for my orders.

"Arrest him." I said looking down at the man hoping that he wouldn't try to escape.

In a flash they were next to me they pointed their swords at him then… in a blink of an eye up to me. Wide eyed I gasped. In sheer confusion I looked around myself. It was unmistakable they had a sword placed at every imaginable part of my body. I couldn't believe my eyes how could they turn their swords against me. They wouldn't dare betray their own Commander, what the hell is going on?

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

I felt the tip of a blade push up at the back of my neck. I felt my body go ridged and every hair on my skin stand on end. I stood there enraged glaring out of the corner of my eye at the person who stood unknowingly behind me.

"I am sorry Commander and future Lady of the Shihoin clan, but you're in the way. Its nothing personal." Said a strange male voice.

"Why?" I gasped. Utterly at a loss of words it was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Which part assassinating you or are you referring to the Liberal Rebellion?"

With a deep breath and my heart racing I whispered, "Both."

"It is as I said you are in the way, as you can see we have infiltrated the Stealth Force and with you as its commander we need you eliminated from the picture. It's nothing personal. As for the Liberal Rebellion, we stand as a beacon for the repressed and we will over throw the current set up of the Soul Society by taking over the Gotei 13 then by eliminating the noble clans. Once those two steps are completed we can rebuild a new government one that does not suppress people through domination. Sorry Commander but this is where your story ends."

I felt his sword pull back and go in for the kill, counting all the blades that surrounded me I froze in shock there was no way I could escape this. Lowering my eyes in defeat I looked into the eyes of the man beneath me, the last face I would see before I departed this world. How utterly ironic.

Feeling pressure on my foot I felt myself fall backwards. Captain Kuchiki pulled my leg out from beneath me forcing me to fall and escape the killing blow. Without thinking I let my killer instincts take over my body. I was not about to give up so easily. I was not going to let my own squad members kill me. It was incomprehensible. Side by side the one man that I had been trying to capture for the past week was suddenly the one man I found myself fighting with. The only person I felt I could trust amongst the chaos and treachery that surrounded me. Forcing me into a corner and go against everything I believed… killing my own squad members. I could feel the despair in my visage as the tears that I held in for so long fall down my face as I cut down every person that opposed me. I trusted these people I bled for these people and I would die for these people.

With my face stained with tears and my blade covered in blood I faced the unknown man that tempted my life with his sword. Standing a few yards away from him I glared at him. He was clearly a member of the Stealth Force and had been for some time. I could tell by the way he studied my moves and watched my every breath, contemplating my next step. Making up my mind I decided this man will not live much longer and I would be the one to end him, to end this rebellious tirade.

He took a step to the side; coincidently I took a step in the opposite direction, pointing my blade at him as he mirrored me from across. Large violet to almond ebony was the only thing distinguishing us as we stood across from each other. This would end quickly, two stealth force members, both trained in the art of assassination of course it will. I starred into his eyes and read every twitch every of his eyes down to the movement of his eyelashes, and every breath that escaped his lungs. The grip on his sword was firm and radiated the desire to kill, as did mine. With one final study of each other I made my move. I ran at him head to head with everything I had I would end this in one stoke of my blade. Our blades were inches apart when I made my move. I flashed stepped into the air landing on the tip of his sword then spun in place, once my back was to him I back flipped my body over him. With a spin of my sword horizontally above my head I landed on the tip of my toes behind him. Softly I crouched in my landing with my right foot in front and my arms pointed downwards on either side of me. There was no noise no gasp of breathe just a thud as his head hit the floor and rolled a few feet away from his body. Blasted Shinta Shihoin, who says you need sword technique to assassinate anyone.

I looked up from my landing and turned to see the three behind me. All of our swords were dripping with blood that came from the Stealth Force. Captain Kuchiki was looking to the side as if in deep contemplation while Rukia and Ichigo were starring at me as if they had never seen someone fight before. Sure I was small and petite but they shouldn't expect any less from the Commander of the Stealth Force.

Feeling the events of the past twenty minutes catch up with me I fell to the ground. A pain unlike any other erupted from my chest as dawning apprehension cut through me I realized I failed, as a leader as a warrior as the Commander of the Stealth Force. My own men turned against me, attempted to assassinate me, and the worst part of it was that I had to kill them, my own comrades. My sword dripped with their blood my clothes were stained with it my face was covered in it. I looked down at my hands and they too like everything else about me were covered in the blood of my men. I dropped my sword never wanting to pick it up, it clashed to the ground with a piercing sound but I didn't care. I reached up and pulled off the black fabric that covered my face. The weight of the fabric was overwhelming I wanted to dispel anything that tied me to my responsibility to the Stealth Force. I felt the tears trickle down my face as everything that I once knew was stripped away from me, my pride, my honor, everything that I stood for. The ultimate betrayal.

Standing next to me Captain Kuchiki said, "There are more coming we should go."

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough I could make out the small black dots swiftly making their way over to us in the distance.

"Let them come." I said with no hope to live, no desire, I killed my own men, even if they were traitors I still deserved to die. No great leader will live to see the day that their men turn against them.

"Stop being an idiot!" Ichigo shouted staring down at me. "Sure they turned against you, but what good is mopping about it and acting like a drama queen?"

Looking up into his angry eyes I gasped, "Drama queen?" Suddenly taken back by his callousness.

"Yes! Gosh your just like… nevermind." He said frustrated looking away from me. "Look you can either get up and leave with us or Byakuya picks you up and drags you out of here, it's your choice." Ichigo said his arms crossed over his chest begging me to challenge him.

Instinctively I looked over at the stoic Captain as the corners of his lips turned slightly upward then disappeared in an instant, signally that what this boy was saying was true.

Horrified at the thought of being dragged away kicking and screaming I stood on my feet. Looking up at Ichigo I said, "thank you, I needed that." I picked up my zanpakuto then bolted in the other direction, away from the three that stood there and away from the Stealth Force team that was heading our way. I had to find my Captain I had to tell her the truth. She needs to know that she cannot trust the Stealth Force.

"Wait, Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled after him as he dashed away.

"I wont leave her, take Rukia and go."

I found her reiatsu I ran towards it as quickly as I could. I felt Captain Kuchiki's presence behind me and I wondered if he thought I was trying to escape them or if he truly knew my intentions. Spotting her I pulled out my sword and prepared myself to attack any member that attempted to kill my Captain. They didn't attack they didn't do anything but kneel down at my presence the way they should. Slightly confused yet keeping my senses keen I kneeled before my Captain and told her "We have been betrayed, the Stealth Force tried to assassinate me."

"That's ludicrous." She said with disbelieving eyes glaring down at me.

I looked up at her begging her to believe me. Captain Kuchiki approached up from behind and I saw my Captain draw her sword and the stealth force members stand ready to fight. I flash stepped in front of him holding my sword in front of me. I never thought I would point my sword at my Captain. Everything I was doing was contradicting my beliefs, everything that I stood for. For the first time in my life I felt that my duty as a Soul Reaper was not to do what I was told but to do the right thing. "Captain please believe me, you can't trust the Stealth Force. We've been infiltrated."

Captain Sui-Feng looked at me, looked over at Captain Kuchiki behind me then looked over at the Stealth Force members that surrounded her. I knew she was contemplating my words. I knew everything inside of her wanted to reject what I just told her, even I wanted to not believe the words that escaped my lips. Lowering her sword she studied my eyes searching for any hit of betrayal. I saw her features soften as if she had realized something as she starred at the two of us. "If they are targeting you then you need to go into hiding, we don't know how many we have against us."

"I will take care of it, she will stay with me." Captain Kuchiki said.

"Take care of her Captain Kuchiki, I don't think the Shihoin clan will ever forgive the Kuchiki's if anything happens to her while she is in your hands. And I do mean anything." Captain Sui-Feng said to Captain Kuchiki her words layered with a hidden treat.

I didn't understand the exchange of glares that was passed between the two Captains and I didn't think I was important enough to be the cause of such concern.

With my heart in the right place I said, "That will not be necessary Captain Kuchiki, I am sure I will be able to stay at the Shihoin manor."

"That's where they will expect you to be and if they have already infiltrated the Stealth Force without you knowing there is a very good chance they infiltrated the Shihoin manor as well."

For a moment I thought about his reasoning, I tried to look him in the eye but I still found his resemblance to my zanpakuto eerie therefore I averted my gaze to the ground. The Shihoin clan and the Kuchiki clan had always been allies despite some diminutive differences. For one the Shihoin clan was not as conventional as the Kuchiki's. I was sure under regular circumstances this arrangement would be acceptable. However the one piece of information that I refused to let anyone know gave me a sense of awkwardness at the thought of living in his house. Knowing it was a good decision and knowing I didn't have a choice I said, "I appreciate your hospitality Captain I assure you I will be a good guest." Regardless of everything that had happened over the past week I knew it was rude to question someone of his status's word. I was acquainted enough in nobilities manners to know that he would only offer something if he was sincere about it.

The look he was giving me was one of disbelief as if he expected me to argue with him. Once he figured I wouldn't he just said, "Good."

Forcing myself to keep my eyes on his I starred into his sharp grey eyes while he stared into mine. Feeling an inkling claw at my heart I felt trepidatious as something in my unconsciousness stirred beneath the barriers of the unknown.

"The two of you better get going if you plan on getting out of here without a fight." Captain Sui-Feng said breaking me from my gaze.

Without another word Captain Kuchiki turned away and shunpoed away from the vicinity. I followed him into the darkness of the night not sure where I was going, and putting all my trust into a man a barely knew.


	16. Clandestine

Clandestine…

Ash dances in the night air swirling like the snow until it settles on an undefined surface where it will remain until it disintegrates into nothing. Meanwhile cinders burn beneath the remnants of collapsed shacks providing evidence to the madness that took place a few hours before.

In a place not to far candle light flickers in a glass, hungry for destruction, dancing excitedly to escape. A golden yellow light splashes across the cement walls of a cellar of a half collapsed shack jumping at the excitement that is stems from. In the corner of the room where the light does not reach a man sits in a chair half paying attention, half in his own thoughts.

"WHAT!"

"I am sorry my Lord but Ryuk is dead she decapitated him," replied a man clothed in black kneeling before his Lord. He trembled of fright as sweat dripped from his forehead and glided down his noise before it was absorbed by the black cloth that covered most of his face.

Starring down at the man beneath him Tanaka took consecutive deep breaths as he clenched his jaw in anger forcing him to keep his hands to him self. "I only asked one thing of you. How hard can it be to assassinate Byakuya Kuchiki and the Commander of the Stealth Force?"

"My Lord we are trying but they-"

"I don't want any more excuses, I want them dead! Our mission is falling behind schedule." Tanaka yelled in fury then began pacing across the room starring at the floor and glancing at a man sitting quietly in the corner.

"Yes my Lord." The man replied with his head down still trembling.

"Thanks to your fuck up we no longer have undercover secrecy," he began then said, "yet your mistake might be of use to us. Soul Society will not chance a trader in their operations. With one single act you have disabled the Stealth Force." Smiling wickedly he stood before him and said, "Congratulations. Not to mention a good leader like Old man Yamamoto might question all units just to be sure. Chaos and destruction are on our side."

"Perhaps Boss Tanaka, may I suggest a more subtle approach would be more appropriate in the assassination of Byakuya Kuchiki and the Commander." Said the man in the corner standing up and moving into the light.

"What do you have in mind Takamori?"

Smiling the tall slender man slid his hand to the handle of his zanpakuto as a piece of blond hair fell into his eyes and said, "I know a good medicine man."

"I will not kill Byakuya Kuchiki the way I killed his wife. Besides I want people to know that we the new leaders of the Liberal Movement killed him." Tanka responded begrudgingly.

"How about the new Commander? You don't have anything personal against her, other than the fact that she is in the way." Takamori said playfully.

"She doesn't even matter anymore, she is not my top priority. The Stealth Force is inoperable; she is no longer a nuisance."

"She is still strong, and she killed Ryuk, she should get what is coming to her for killing one of our own." He said with his voice slowly rising and his temper flaring.

"I don't care do what you wish."

Bowing before Tanaka Takamori said, "You will not be disappointed."

~x~

Out of all the places I imagined I would be, this was not among them. Nevertheless here I sit in the late afternoon among the beautiful gardens of my sworn enemy. Not even twenty-four hours ago I was sitting in the library researching zanpakutos and wondering why Byakuya Kuchiki abandoned his post. Now I'm at the Kuchiki manor, surrounded by calming streams and cherry blossom trees. Taken hostage would have been a more believable situation.

Of course our entry into the manor was an intriguing event. The whole household was in an excited frenzy with the coming home of their Lord, not to mention the stares and gasps I received. Entering one of the four noble houses covered in blood was sure to gain you an unpleasant welcome. Since my engagement to Shinta I became accustomed to being surrounded by the workers of the manor. Yet the Kuchiki household was different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was almost as if they were scared. This morning a young lady came into my room to bring me tea for breakfast. Once I let her in and her eyes met mine she dropped the plate and ran out the door as it clattered to the floor. After that I insisted no one look after me.

Now sitting on a flat rock at a bank of one of the many ponds surrounding the manor I recollected of the past night with no avail. After all of the nights events I thought I should feel something, but among the haze of so many emotions I realized that I felt nothing. I felt like a shell of emptiness trying to find my true self. It was clear to me now what had happened and how easily the situation turned into a mess of chaos isolating Captain Kuchiki as a way to easily assassinate him. It was a plan that had been executed a long time ago, just beginning to move in full motion. They had their pieces in all the right places. One thing was for sure they no longer had the power of the Stealth Force on their side, I personally saw to that. Then again neither did we. Their whole aim was to take control of the Stealth Force by eliminating me, now neither side has the ability to trust the Omnisukido. As the leader of the trader force Head Captain Yamamoto probably already ordered my execution. That was part of the unspoken law, act first, discover later. Soul Society will not be made a fool no matter who gets in the way.

~x~

Meanwhile…

"It must be strange, her being here."

"Its not strange." Said a faint voice.

Standing at the doorway of the Kuchiki family shrine Ichigo leaned against the door arms crossed wondering if he could say anything to break down the barriers of a petite headstrong woman.

Rukia stood in front of the shrine staring at a picture of a fragile woman with a dainty smile.

"They look very similar," She whispered but knew he could hear. "No wonder he's so…"

"Immersed." He said to finish her thought.

"Something like that." She answered calmly.

"You should keep this door locked for the time being, it would be unfortunate if someone came in here unexpectedly." Ichigo said in an attempt to place thoughts in her head.

"Yes you're right, that would raise a lot of questions and I don't think my brother is ready to answer." She replied deep in thought as she reached for the shutters and closed them keeping her eyes on the center picture till it was obscured by wood.

**I do not own bleach.**


End file.
